


Yours Forever?

by prisma134



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Branding, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gang Rape, Kinky, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, OC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rejection, Rough Sex, S&M, Self-Worth, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisma134/pseuds/prisma134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive was not born into his noble status, but instead born into a family with thousands of dollars of debt. The only way the family could save themselves was to sell their first born into slavery. With Ciel utterly broken, but still defiant in one way or another, he is sold to a new master who knows just what to do with him. As Ciel gets acquainted with his new master, he will fall in love and experience new sensations. The only question is, will Ciel end up with the man of his dreams or have them shattered into a million pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sold to The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a drawn out fanfiction like this with actual story, I hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes I make and enjoy reading.

Ciel coughed loudly and brought his bound wrists up to cover his mouth. He shuddered with every cough his small body produced, making him look even more vulnerable than he really was. Ciel gasped and gasped for air, his lungs constricting due to the lack of air his body was receiving. Suddenly he was kicked square in the ribs. Ciel was sent sprawling on the floor, grabbing his side and cringing in pain.

"Stop making that racket, if this favored customer of mine buys you then I'll finally be rid of you," Grelle spat.  

Ciel looked up defiantly, narrowing his sky deep blue eyes. As Ciel continued to glare at the gaudy older man standing a few feet from him, a man from the other side of the warehouse entered the room. Striding across the floor and into the small light that was produced from a single florescent bulb, the man impatiently waited to addressed by the lesser. Grelle suddenly looked up, and turned into a man that Ciel had never seen.

"Bassie! It's so wonderful to see you," the redhead squealed with obvious excitement.

"What did you call me here for, Sutcliff?"

Grelle, seeing Sebastian's obvious bad mood, swallowed hard and then turned to Ciel. Ciel glared back at Grelle, but Grelle not wanting to look foolish in front of the man he admired yanked on Ciel's chain, forcefully bringing him forward. Ciel choked and stumbled into the space between the men. Sebastian looked at the filthy slave and used his cane to examine the boy. He turned Ciel's head from side to side, poked at his ribs, lifted his arms, and finally spread his legs. Ciel blushed slightly and frowned at Sebastian. Ciel, laying on the ground with his legs spread apart, was embarrassed. It wasn't like he wasn't used to having men prod and poke him, it was just that this particular man was attractive and  _staring_ at Ciel's private places. 

"Has it ever been used before?" Sebastian asked while staring intently at the pink bud.

Grelle smirked, "No, he's a virgin. Oh Bassie, I never took you for a pervert!"

Sebastian looked up and then straightened his clothes. He started to turn away and walk, but then stopped and dropped a sack of coins by his feet.

"Get over here. Now." Sebastian ordered.

Ciel quickly scrambled to his feet and walked over to Sebastian. Sebastian then took Ciel's leash in hand and started to walk. Once they had reached the outside of the warehouse however, Sebastian dropped the leash and stood away a little. Ciel, confused at first, stood there dumbly. Then, men walked out of a truck in front of Sebastian's limo and grabbed Ciel. Ciel struggled greatly as the men threw him into the back of the truck and locked him in the cage inside.

*      *      *

Crack! The sound of a whip was heard, slapping bare skin. Ciel had been enduring this sort of torture for about an hour or so. Sebastian had given him explicit instructions not to look him in the eye, least of all with that defiant smirk he constantly wore, but evidently Ciel had not listened to him. The only problem was that Ciel was instructed to look Sebastian in the eye, and if he did not follow Sebastian's orders the whip would lash out and strike his fair skin.

It had been a few weeks since he was sold to his new master Sebastian, and Ciel had decided after the third day at the Michaelis' residence that he liked serving his previous master instead. Although Grelle was a soft sadist at heart and often beat the boy, he would not go to such extremes. 

"Oh dear, it seems you've soiled the floors yet again."

Ciel trembled while gripping the chair he was leaning on to for support. He slowly started to turn around to face Sebastian, but when he did a towel was thrust into his hands with great force.

"Clean it up."

Ciel slowly lowered himself to the floor and started to scrub at the crimson substance on the floor. His back arched when he would reach out in front of him,and the skin would be pulled back leaving his gashes open and stretching further. Ciel bit his lip, hesitant when he would reach further to try and scrub up the big pools up blood. Ciel turned away from Sebastian and began to scrub at the cracks of the tiled floors. Sebastian sat back in his leather chair and watched as the younger began to scrub harder. Sebastian smirked, the boy was trying to appease him now? Maybe to save his own backside?

Sebastian looked at Ciel's back. He loved the way the boy would try and shy away from his own skin, and when he would stretch the skin across the bones how he would hold back a yelp. He loved the way the blood trickled down his spine and down his round cheeks. Even though he got this much pleasure from watching his newly acquired slave clean up his own blood while the skin was still raw, there was something bothering him. As Sebastian examined Ciel's back he noticed something, several almost untraceable scars. Sebastian suddenly flooded with anger, stood up and grabbed Ciel by the hair and ripped him away from the tedious task. He dragged Ciel down the hall and to his bedroom, carelessly throwing the child onto the bed. Ciel arched his back away from the downy sheets and leaned forward, hugging himself and glaring at Sebastian's torso. He tried to climb off of the bed, but was stopped by Sebastian slamming him against the mattress.

"A virgin he said."

Ciel's eyes hardened.

"A virgin. As if," Sebastian scoffed.

"What makes you think I'm not a virgin?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. _So this was the defiant side that putz had talked about?_ he thought to himself.

"You have marks on your back."  

Ciel's face turned bright red and he shoved Sebastian's hands off of his shoulders and sat up as much as his body would allow him to.

"Marks? _Marks?_ Who the hell do you think out them there?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Not those, the smaller ones."

Ciel looked lost for a second, and then as he slowly started to remember he looked down.

"Nothing to say?" Sebastian said with mock sympathy.

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian had flipped him on his stomach and began to run his hands over the abused flesh. Ciel tightly shut his eyes and trembled as Sebastian's fingers touched the tiny scars. He tried not to remember that fateful time when he was eight when seven men came into his room and began to beat him. He remembered the way his blood smelled as it stained the walls, floor, and mattress. He remembered how the men had claimed to have punished him for defying his master he hadn't seen in three weeks. He remembered how they started to play with his body and were going to rape him, if the slave girl his master liked to fuck on occasion hadn't stepped in and shot them all with a gun she obtained some how. He remembered how his master had caught them seconds later and forced Ciel to watch as he fucked the bleeding slave girl to death. He remembered then how his master had beaten him bloody and then left him at a sex party where Grelle had found him hours later.

"Stop..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in surprise. In his whole time here, Ciel had never once complained or asked his master for mercy.

"Then tell me who marked you."

Ciel swallowed hard and then turned and looked away. Sebastian, not having any fun in these little games, turned Ciel over and grabbed his chin. Ciel looked into the raven's eyes and saw lust and undeniable dominance. Ciel had seen that look a number of times and knew what was going to occur within seconds. Either his master would forcefully attempt to take him, or beat him once again.

"I-I was eight when it happened. My master had been gone for three weeks. He-he left me with these men and they...beat me," he said voice getting smaller by the second, "and attempted to rape me."

Sebastian's thumb ran over Ciel's lips and he slowly moved forward. He stopped midway however, and then pulled back and examined the younger's face as well as his body. Other than the severe gaping wounds on his back, Ciel's body was perfect. His ribs showed a bit due to malnutrition, but not enough to make him look unattractive. His arms were thin and pale, his thighs were creamy and full and Sebastian couldn't resist the urge to want to squeeze them, his face however was another matter. As Sebastian loomed over the boy, he noted for the first time that the boy's teal hair fell across his forehead in waves and complemented his head shape rather nicely, he saw that his eyebrows were perfectly trim and narrow, he saw that the boy's eyes held mischief and a thousand other emotions that had been repressed for far too long. His eyes then traveled down his face and he saw two thin cherry red lips parted slightly, giving off warm breath.It had been a while since Sebastian had wanted someone so badly, and right now his cock was beginning to throb as he stared at those crafted lips.

"Rape you?" Sebastian said uncaring,"You must have at least let them touch you once."

Ciel was violently grabbed and his face was shoved between Sebastian's legs. He slowly looked up at Sebastian and noted that his master wasn't particularly upset, but rather needy. Sebastian loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and then finally, unzipped his slacks.

"As punishment for letting those rat bastards touch you, suck it."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow and was about to protest when Sebastian grabbed his teal locks and pushed his face against the throbbing organ. Ciel's buttermilk cheeks glided against the tip of Sebastian's cock and then past his nose. Ciel could smell Sebastian's scent, it was musky and for some reason a real turn on to the young boy. Sebastian took his other hand and fingered the boy's mouth open and then smiled while stuffing two of the digits inside.

"Hold it in your mouth like this." Sebastian demonstrated by pushing Ciel's bottom jaw down and shoving his fingers farther back,"then suck a little."

Ciel started sucking Sebastian's fingers trying to be as light as possible with his sucks and started to move his tongue around. Slowly, Sebastian slid his fingers out and positioned himself in front of the bluenette. Ciel opened his mouth and slowly took the tip of Sebastian's member into his mouth.

He was having a hard time not letting his teeth touch the organ, but managed when Sebastian smacked his bottom when they touched. Suddenly, Ciel felt something in the pit of his stomach stir, but he ignored it and continued with the task at hand. Ciel slowly took him out of his mouth and began to grip the massive length with tiny fragile hands. He started rubbing the shaft and flicking his tongue over the head every few seconds, making Sebastian tilt his head back and moan slightly. 

"So you've done this before?" Sebastian panted.

Ciel hummed as he lowered his mouth back onto the organ and sucked. He couldn't admit to Sebastian that this was indeed his first time giving a blow job, he would seem to slutty if he did that. But then again, wasn't he being just as shameless as a whore?

The stirring feeling he'd felt in his stomach grew as he continued to suck Sebastian off, he couldn't help but feel excited at the look the man before him gave him. The look wa somewhere between approval, disbelief, and disgust.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hair and pushed him down to the base where his nose was pressed against the curl of his hair. Ciel choked and struggled to push himself off of the enormous prick, but Sebastian's grip was firm. He held the boy in place, enjoying the frantic movements the boy made and the choking sounds that vibrated in his throat. Soon enough though, Ciel was gripping the inside of Sebastian's thigh and putting a lot of pressure on his hold. He was soon let go, and the tired boy before him looked frightened but had the most submissive expression on his face.Ciel's eyes were watery and his lips were parted enough to let shallow breaths in. He was having a hard time breathing due to the massive cock stuck in his throat for far too long.

"It wasn't that bad," Sebastian said while stroking back Ciel's hair,"you should have felt honored."

Ciel's good mood was ruined at his master's words.

"You-" Ciel started.

Sebastian grabbed the young boy and flipped him over, grabbing one arm and twisting it at a painfully awkward angle. Sebastian enjoyed the way that Ciel's form cringed at the direct contact of skin on skin and the rippling of his flesh causing the wounds to scrunch together and leak. The sheets were stained with bright red blood and Ciel knew that one way or another he would be the one to have to clean them.

"Hurts..."

Sebastian smirked and came up behind him and whispered,"You'll enjoy it soon enough."

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt two digits probing his entrance. He whimpered as Sebastian bit his ear and trailed his teeth down to his neck. Ciel trembled violently, afraid that his virginity would be taken right then and there. Even though he knew that his body did not technically belong to him, he still liked the idea of being able to give his virginity to someone he loved. He writhed beneath Sebastian as he continued to stuff his fingers inside the tight orifice. As Sebastian dug around with his fingers inside the boy looking for his sweet spot, Ciel trembled and whimpered several times.

"Please...master, stop," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian stopped and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the panting young boy and slowly started to move his fingers again, earning short gasps and whimpers. This was undoubtedly the first in all his time here, that Ciel had called Sebastian master. Sebastian looked down at the boy as he repeated 'master' over and over. He loved the way that those little lips opened and pushed out syllables that addressed him, that made Ciel know that he _belonged_ to someone. In all of his life, Sebastian had never known anything to be this pleasurable. Sure he'd slept with women before of high stature, but really they were all cheap whores. No one could resist the Michaelis' family, least of all their only child Sebastian.

When Sebastian was a young child around the age of twelve, he recalled that that was the first time he'd actually been with a woman. She was twice his age, very pretty of course, but even then Sebastian knew that she would spread her legs for anyone. However, with Ciel writhing beneath him he knew that the boy would at least put up a fight if anyone tired to take him. So, he decided he would wait. He decided then, as he fingered Ciel, that he would train the boy's body to respond to only his touch and then forcefully take him when there was enough trust.Yes, he liked the sound of that. He would make the boy become obedient, submissive, and lewd, then finally when Ciel was completely relying on him he would break that trust.

A shiver ran up Sebastian's spine and he smiled at the thought of the boy crying beneath him, hands tied, face bloodied, legs spread, blood covering the sheets, and calling out 'why?' as he thrust into him over and over again. Sebastian's day dreams were cut short however when Ciel gasped for air and his hips moved away from his fingers. Sebastian took his other hand and wrapped it around the boy's waist, letting go of the arm he was twisting, and pulled him back. He then pressed down on that bundle of nerves and watched as Ciel moaned loud enough for anyone else in the mansion to hear. He had found his prostate.

"Does that feel good?"

Ciel brought his hand up and covered his mouth, trying desperately to stifle the shameful moans. His head was then ripped back and Sebastian held on tightly to the boy's soft locks. He pulled the boy's torso off of the bed and made his back arch into a painful angle to where he could be closer to Sebastian's body. Ciel shivered, hand dropping and tongue lolling out with drool cascading down his chin. He panted as his eyes went half lidded, and his tight ring of muscle clamped down on Sebastian's fingers as he pulled his hair.

"You like it when I pull your hair _slave_?"

 Ciel barely registered the word 'slave' and moaned out a yes.

"Yes, what?"

Ciel looked down between his legs at his leaking member and saw that he needed to touch his cock. Ciel opened his mouth and let out several loud moans as Sebastian pulled his head back up.

" _Yes, what_?" Sebastian threatened. 

"Yes...ah...master."

Ciel after uttering the few syllables that it took to say the word master reached between his legs and started to stroke himself. Ciel was enjoying himself, despite the embarrassment he would feel later that evening, and actually begged Sebastian for more.

"Master please!"

"What is it that you want me to do? You're already playing with your self, what else can I do to make you cum?"

"Play...play with my...ah-h-ho-"

Ciel stopped himself from saying the word hole and decided to throw a pathetic look over his shoulder that said, fuck me hard right now into the mattress. Sebastian overcome with lust, rubbed his cock and pulled his fingers out. Ciel whimpered at the lack of an object filling him, but moaned when Sebastian started to rub himself against his two cheeks. Ciel rubbed himself faster and just when he was about to cum, he was flipped on to his back and forced to stare at his master. Ciel becoming shy all of a sudden, let go of his member and covered his face with his hands. Sebastian, not caring whether he hid his face or not, grabbed the boy's erection and his own and started to rub them together.

"No! Too much!" he screamed.

Ciel sat up a bit, but was hit with waves of pleasure and was reduced to a trembling figure against wrinkled sheets. Ciel threw his head back, gasping for air as he started to cum. His seed came in little splurts, and left thick creamy substances all over his chest and Sebastian's hand.

"That wasn't good, you came before your master."

Ciel shivered as Sebastian spread his legs wider and gazed into the boy's eyes. Ciel could feel his face heating up as the older male looked at him and rubbed himself. Soon enough, Sebastian was coming all over Ciel. As Sebastian finished and came down from his high, he left the boy on the bed and started to walk away.

"Before you sleep, clean this mess up and complete the rest of your chores. If you don't, I'm sure your next punishment will be _far less_ _enjoyable_."

Ciel sat up and watched as Sebastian left the room and sauntered down the stairs. Ciel struggled to his feet and started to drag the sheets off of the bed, when suddenly his knees buckled and his consciousness started to slip. Something wasn't right with his head, the physical activity had worn him out and the blood loss was too much for his little boy to handle. As Ciel started to fall to the floor, he started to remember fragments of his childhood that he dared not to remember on a normal basis.                                       

        


	2. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being exhausted from his punishments, Ciel falls deep into sleep at starts to remember his past. Many unpleasant memories surface, and Ciel looking for comfort turns to Sebastian. His dependence on Sebastian starts here when he wakes up. The beginnings of unquestionable loyalty are occurring? Could possible feelings of love be developing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is rather short, I hope to make the next chapter longer and for things to pick up between the two.

**A/N: Some of the characters in this fiction have no association to the anime or manga, they are simply just made up to give the story a little more detail.**

 

**FLASHBACK**

Ciel ran down the corridor, panting furiously. He was running for his life. He ran down the twisting hallways in the whore house and past several rooms with creaking beds and belabored breathing. Many of the customers were leaving their rooms already, still undressed, to watch the show that was taking place in the house. Ciel was running past rooms with his master hot on his trail. He was crashing into people left and right, spilling beers, and most of all causing a ruckus in the building. All of the ladies of the house exited their rooms and stood around the railings as Ciel ran around the center floor on the bottom floor of the establishment. 

"Get back here you brat!" his master snarled.

Ciel kept running and leaped over a chair, but before he landed on the floor to make his great escape his foot was caught and hit the leg of the chair. He was sent tumbling to the ground, bruising his elbows and the right side of his face in the process. His forearms were rubbed raw and bleeding, but that wasn't important to him now, he was focused on getting away and escaping his dreaded punishment. Ciel had just scrambled to his feet, when a hand reached out and pulled his hair. He cried out and clawed at the hand.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Ciel whimpered, shaking terribly. He had feared this master like the previous ones, but this particular master was viscous, and often threatened to rape Ciel or beat him if he did not comply with his tedious orders. On this occasion his master had taken him to his chambers and had planned to take his virginity, but Ciel had scratched at his face and ran off.

"I-I was..."

"You were just going to go back to bed with me weren't you?"

Ciel slowly nodded his head, tears springing into his eyes. Ciel was dragged by his hair down the hall crying and screaming for help, but the men and women just turned away from him and finished their activities. Ciel sobbed as his master continued to to drag him down the hall. When they finally reached the room, Ciel was thrown onto the bed rather roughly and told to spread his own legs. Ciel did as he was told and slowly spread his legs apart to where his master could see every revealing detail. A sob racked Ciel's body as he sat against the headboard, watching the portly man lick his lips and unzip his pants. Ciel was used to the abuse yes, and the possibility of rape, but he was fortunate enough to get away each time. Only this time, he was not able to out-run his master.

"That's it, be a good boy." he said in a low tone as he crawled onto the bed.

Ciel trembled as his master touched his lips to Ciel's neck and started to touch his body all over. Utterly disgusted at the action, Ciel tried to imagine himself far away and to a time when he was most happy. Funny though, he had never been happy in his life, only just unafraid and sitting quietly out of sight. Ciel closed his eyes as the rough hands continued to run over his skin and to his nether regions trying to entice him to moan or open himself up.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" came a calm voice.

Marcus, his master, turned around and found a woman standing there. She was dressed completely in red, and had a rather stern look on her face. Her hair was cut in such a manner that Ciel thought it made her look noble like. It was stacked in the back and coming forward slightly in longer waves, her bangs were cut in high arches over her eyebrows and then started to dip down and come together in the center between her eyebrows. Her face was a pasty white and had dark features. Her nose was small and came to a point, complementing the look she gave Marcus, and her lips were a blood red. Her eyes however were like two crimson orbs, penetrating one's soul in a second and then holding the most tender of expressions. However she was not a noble by any accounts, that was obvious from the outfit she was wearing and the way she sucked on her cigarette.

Her outfit was obvious that she ran the house, and that she herself was accustomed to sleeping with men. Her dress, if you could call it that, was rather revealing. She wore the standard corset, but it was the way she had put it on that suggested her profession. Her corset was a shade of red, lighter enough to be mistaken for pink but it was not, and had lace sides stitched up with braided leather. The front had lace ruffles outlining the top around her breasts, and was brought down enough to where her nipples were just barely covered by the cloth. There were pieces of leather hanging from the center of her corset where her nipples would be, and lace covering her flat stomach. Looking further down, she wore a petticoat that was the same shade of red as her hair and with black fabric over the petticoat that was tattered and stained with white substances. Her legs were chiseled, but covered by black fishnets with a tight weave and complemented by high heels.

"Mistress! I-I was simply just teaching the boy what to do in case-"

"In case of what? I don't remember hiring this  _boy_ as one of my girls."

"Ah that's-that's right..."

"Just how did you come by him, Marcus?"

Before Ciel could remember anything else of his time at the house, his dream shifted to yet another memory, one less pleasant.

Even now, as Ciel dreamed, the intense pain he felt and emotional damage was just as vivid. Ciel felt a blade slide across his chest in several places where bruises marred his skin. His hands were tied above him and his legs were spread shoulder width apart. He was wearing tattered shorts that were twice his size and held up by a long piece of rope and a shredded button up shirt stained with his blood and dirt. He cringed as the blade glided across his skin, but did not carry enough pressure to draw blood. His jaw ached and he found that he could not move it without sharp pain flying through it, it was broken. His wrists were rubbed raw, and his hands had gone numb. His chest had dried vomit on the front and his breaths were tight and constricted. 

"I _told_ you not to break the dishes." came the rough voice of his first master. 

Cile shivered, he had never experienced this type of fear before in his life. Although he would experience many different types of fear later in his life, nothing would compare to the sheer raw emotion he felt when with this master. His first master was terrifying, a man of high standards and great wealth. None of his masters had ever compared, well not until he met Sebastian.  

"I-I tried..." came Ciel's soft reply.

"Tried? Trying isn't good enough you slob!" his master screamed.

Ciel never knew the name of this master, it was only ever Sir or Mister, he only knew the sound of his voice and the unforgettable face. He was eight when Sir had acquired him and for the next two years he had been nice to him and then when he was ten and slipped up for the last time, he was beaten. Now most masters would make the punishment light for tedious tasks not being followed, but Sir was not like other masters. He did not go to slave viewings, he did not go to sex parties, he didn't have sex with servants or slaves, and he did not make punishment light.

As Ciel hung there, Sir walked over to a table grabbed the braided whip and walked back to the suspended slave. He drew his arm back and watched as Ciel's body convulsed when the whip struck his flesh. The cuts that were made earlier, tore open and and oozed blood. Ciel cringed and brought his knees together, desperately trying to keep himself up. As Ciel sobbed and tried to catch his breath, he looked down at his feet and felt like the iron in his blood was being drawn out and to the floor. His master walked behind him and Ciel felt safe, for he thought Sir was leaving. Ciel's body relaxed, and he let himself fall forward.

Suddenly, a hand came up and pushed his head forward. Ciel's head was pushed into the vomit on his neck, and his muscles tensed.

"Keep quiet."

Ciel trembled as Sir brushed his hair aside on the back of his neck and brought the object he was holding in his other hand up. Ciel looked out of the corner of his eye, and was unable to see anything. However, he could feel immense amounts of heat radiating from the object and knew that it was something that had been lying in the fire for a while.

"No! Please, I'm sorry! It-"

"Quiet!"

A sharp needle was pressed agsint his skin, making fluid movements and covering the beautiful porcelain skin. The stinging was accompanied by the sounds of buzzing and the occasional shocking sound. It stung as the needle was dragged harshly over the sensitive skin.  

Ciel looked around at the room he was in, it was rather large and filled with expensive items. He looked at the sheets then, and realized that they were wet. He raised the comforter and his nose was hit with an awful stench. He realized then, that he had peed the bed and at this he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach grow. Ciel hopped down from the bed, paying no mind to the figure in the doorway or the clothes that were draped over his thin frame. He ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel off of the shelf and wetted it with some water and lathered it in soap. He ran back to the bed and threw the covers back to see the size of the puddle.

Ciel gazed at the large amount if bodily fluid soaking into the sheets and mattress. He decided that he would have to strip the bed first and busied himself by throwing the sheets and comforter to the ground and then climbing on top of the bed.

"Achem," came a voice.

Ciel looked up, eyes wide and watched as Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and into the room.

"It seems like you've made a mess of things."

Ciel's hands shook and he looked down as Sebastian neared him. He flinched as Sebastian laid a hand upon his shoulder and cringed away from his touch.

"No, stay still."

Ciel stayed still, dropping the towel on to the mattress and waited for Sebastian to strike him or throw him to the ground. Sebastian swiftly turned the boy over and pushed his face into the mattress. Ciel could smell the ripeness of his pee and felt his face wetten as he was ground into the mattress. Sebastian held him down in place by placing a hand on his back, and brushed the hair away from his neck.

"I'm not so mad that you wet the bed, but _what_ exactly is  _this_?" Sebastian said as he ran his thumb over the tattoo.

The tattoo was of a small star within a circle that was surrounded by a ring of diamonds, the mark all slaved had that Sir has owned. Ciel's eyes widened and he tried to push himself up and off of the bed.

"No, no, stay where you are."

Ciel's heart thumped loudly in his chest and he could feel his blood coursing through his veins.

"I suppose another master left it there?"

Ciel didn't answer.

"It's a shame really, marring the skin of a slave reduces its value."

Something inside Ciel's heart quivered as Sebastian said those words. Was his value really not that much? Was master unsatisfied by him now that he found the tattoo? Was he going to throw him out? Did master not need him anymore? Ciel's stomach dropped and his heart ached as he thought on and on. He thought then, _I'm not in love with master_. Or was he?

Sebastian, clearly seeing Ciel's inner turmoil, turned the boy over and placed him in his lap. Ciel blanched as Sebastian's hands wrapped around his fragile waist and brought him closer. He lowered his head and tried not to look at Sebastian with all of his might, for maybe if he did he would be punished. Sebastian took his hand and put it under Ciel's chin, tilting the boy's head up so their eyes would meet. Ciel shut his eyes, refusing to look at Sebastian. Sebastian, irked at the boy's silent defiance, raised his hand and was about to strike the boy when a small voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry," Ciel whispered in a nearly inaudible tone.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise at the boy's submissiveness. He watched as Ciel's big eyes opened and tears slid down his cheeks. Ignoring the smell of pee on the boy's face, he leaned down kiss his cheek. Ciel shivered, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back.

Sebastian's eye rolled into the back of his head as he imagined the boy underneath him, crying exactly like this. It was a lot harder than he thought to 'keep it in his pants' and from fucking the boy until he lost consciousness. He imagined Ciel under him; eyes wide and scared with tears cascading down those soft cheeks, chest heaving as he took in breaths before his orgasm hit, legs held apart by tiny hands and thighs quivering, and finally the boy mewling out his name with lusty cries for more. Sebastian pushed the boy off of him, and stood up.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again."

Sebastian turned and left the room, a smirk on his lips. _Surely_ , he thought,  _this will gain some of his trust_. And it did. Little by little without realizing it, Ciel was giving pieces of his heart to Sebastian.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and that it doesn't include sex. However, the next chapter will.


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel receives punishment in one way or another and is introduced into the new life he will be leading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been requesting I update my fiction, so here is the newest chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently, I've been studying for Midterms and such.  
> Therefore I give you this tease of a chapter enjoy! And thank you for reading!

The clanking of chains could be heard down the hall, along with pants and muffled requests for release. Ciel sat upon Sebastian's leg, leaning forward slightly while grinding himself on Sebastian's inner-thigh. Ciel's eyes were shut behind a solid black blindfold and his mouth was opened fairly wide by a plastic gag with a hole in the middle. His teeth scraped against the plastic and his tongue lolled out while incoherent words spilled from his mouth. He pulled against the white cuffs around his wrists behind his back and found that it got tighter the more he pulled. Everytime Ciel would moan or thrust against Sebastian's thigh roughly, Sebastian would pull the chain connected to his collar. As Ciel tried to dry hump himself to ecstasy, Sebastian took in Ciel's trembling form. Ciel wore a push up bra that had two little white hearts coming up and covering his nipples with bands of fabric coming down his sides and connecting to a ribbon around his torso and a garter. The panties he wore were white lace and covered the tip of his strained erection. Around the back there was a flouncy bow and nothing else for, the underwear he wore was a g-string. As Sebastian looked at the boy's supple thighs, he marveled at the fishnet stockings that came up and cut off mid thigh.

Sebastian licked his lips and watched as Ciel moaned and tried to speak. He said in muffled lust filled tones, 'let me... Let me...'. And nothing gave Sebastian more pleasure than to watch him writhing in agony. Sebastian smiled and pulled on the chain slightly and saw a shiver run up Ciel's spine. His back arched in submission when Sebastian pulled his body roughly against his own. Ciel leaned against Sebastian's shoulder and thrusted his fragile hips into Sebastian's hand and tried to push himself to the edge. Just as Ciel was whimpering and on the brink of coming, Sebastian pulled roughly on Ciel's hair and bit into the soft flesh of his throat. 

"Who said you could cum?" 

Ciel moaned, sending vibrations along Sebastian's lips and tongue. Ciel sat on top of Sebastian's thigh, waiting just  _hoping_ he'd get something in return for putting up with the grueling punishment he was receiving. Ciel waited and waited for those hands to touch him somewhere, so he could cry out without shame. Just as Sebastian's fingers slipped into his bra and started to touch the overly sensitive peaks, things became fuzzy. Sebastian felt his vision falter and his body felt far away and oh so heavy. Things were coming out of focus and then, they reappeared. Only this time, they were sharper and vivid. 

Sighing, Sebastian realized he had been dreaming. He growled at the maid who entered the room to gather his discarded clothing and grumbled when the butler came to him seconds later. All Sebastian wanted really, was to see the little brat he has acquired and have some fun with him. So Sebastian quickly dressed, and started to wander around his house looking for his slave. He soon found the boy sitting a corner, crying and holding himself around the middle. 

Sebastian quite liked that, seeing the look of pain on someone so young and fragile. Then, something came over him. Vicious jealousy boiled inside him and hung in his chest and spilled out into his limbs. Ciel looked up at him, fear growing in his eyes as he realized the wrath that was about to be bestowed upon him. He quickly threw his hands up in front of his face and Sebastian, upon seeing the other marks littering the boys' body that weren't there before let his anger loose. 

Sebastian felt the smack of skin on his hand, before he realized he had let his hand fly. Sebastian couldn't contain his rage and let his anger rush out and struck the boy several times until he felt hit skin and bitter tears on his flesh. Looking down, Sebastian saw that Ciel was clutching the front of his torn shirt and cupping his nose in the other hand. He watched Ciel's wide blue eyes go through emotions of pain, grief, hate, and finally rejection. Sebastian knelt down next to Ciel and drew him closer and out of the corner. At first, Ciel leaned into Sebastian but then he found a scalding pain on his scalp as the hair was ripped back. He looked up, blood pouring from his nose and fresh bruises littering his cheekbones. His hands dropped do his sides, and he held himself at his center and hoped that Sebastian did not notice his movement.

But of course, Sebastian noticed this slight movement. He quickly pulled the kid's head back, exposing his neck and pulling his arms away. Sebastian lifted up Ciel's shirt and looked at the abused flesh. There were black and blue bruises on his stomach and claw marks on his ribs and hips. As Sebastian traced his fingers down the marks, he saw Ciel tremble and hold back cries of fear when he would make sudden movements. Sebastian looked up at the boy in his uncomfortable stupor, and then back that largest bruise that wrapped around his hip and up the side of his stomach. Sebastian stood up and released the boy's hair, and watched as Ciel slumped forward and into a bowing position on the floor. He had never seen the boy cower in fear this much, from the few weeks he had first obtained him Sebastian knew there was a spark of defiance in him. Sebastian kicked the boy in his side, and saw Ciel's fragile bony hands come up and grip his side.

"Tell me," Sebastian said with icy words that crawled up Ciel's spine,"what exactly happened this morning while I was sleeping."

Ciel cowered in fear, pressing his face into the cool tile and finding comfort in the dust bunnies that lie there and the dirt collected in the grout.He chose to remain silent, finding in the past that his silence would often make the punishment less painful. However, this tactic would not work with his new master. Sebastian was not one to be trifled with, and when he demanded answers he expected one.

Sebastian brought his foot back, and kicked Ciel harder in the ribs. A sharp cry rung out in the house, and any activity or noise that had happened to be occurring silenced itself. The whole house seemed to pause and listen for Ciel's soft reply and groans in attempt to convey the need for mercy. He shook his head, trying to tell the elder that he could not speak, but Sebastian took this as a sign that he was not willing to say anything. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulder, and gripped tightly as he brought his arms back and hit him square in the jaw. Ciel's tiny hands came up and grabbed Sebastian's waist coat and pawed at the soft fabric.

"Wait," he croaked.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, and waited for the small child to speak. Ciel swallowed hard and tried to form a sentence as his vision danced before him and his thoughts turned to mist.  

"I-I was just trying to go for a walk, wh-when-"

Sebastian put a hand up to silence the boy, he knew how he had gotten these marks on his skin. Yes of course, some were due to his reckless behaviour, but the others were the kind one got from disobedience. He hadn't had a reason to strike the boy like this until now, so whoever had punished him was someone of his own staff who obviously had a good reason for doing so. Deciding not to worry about it further, Sebastian narrowed his eyes and ordered the boy to his chambers to wait for him. He would weasle the information out of him later, but first he had more pressing matters to attend to for tonight's big event.

Ciel scurried upstairs and to his master's chambers and waited on the floor, kneeling. Sebastian stood in the center of the room, and straightened his clothes. He walked into the ballroom, where his staff was setting up furniture, drinks, entertainment, and all that entails with a gala. There was a purpose to this gala tonight, it was tradition for families of high stature to celebrate when gaining another piece of property. Property meaning, a slave of any kind that was for a _special_ purpose. _Of course,_ Sebastian thought to himself _, my new little pet doesn't know that yet._ Sebastian smirked and walked around the ballroom, taking in the patterns of the new curtains he had shipped from China and the fine tea sets and crystal glasses for brandy and wine imported from Spain and Great Britain. He marveled at the beautiful shimmering glass bottles of different shapes and sizes filled with alcohol that were tantalizingly beautiful. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the flower arrangements being brought in, once again he would have to fix everything that his servants had screwed up.

While Sebastian was busy picking at every single detail that was wrong with his gala, Ciel sat on the floor in his master's chambers. Even though his mind was reeling and his body ached something fierce, he was able to form coherent thoughts and take in the scenery around him. The room was wide and rich with color, filled with lights from large expansive windows placed adjacent from the bed. They opened a view up to the handsome gardens, where men and women busied themselves with shaping and trimming the hedges as well as tending to the rose gardens that surrounded the property. The bed, from what Ciel could see from his subservient position, was very soft looking and covered in sheets of black, gold, red, purple, and white. There must have been at least ten pillows on the bed; ones for sleeping, decoration, and then the rest were probably to fill the space of the king sized bed. The furniture that surrounded the room was made of wood, stained and chiseled with details so fine that it must have taken months to complete one panel to compose the structure. Ciel reveled in the deep cherry wood night stands and dressers placed about the room. The carpet that he sat on, was unlike any he had ever felt. Granted, he had only ever sat upon carpet at least three times in his life and none compared to the soft buttery feeling this one gave. The carpet was a deep red, the kind that was often mistaken for black, and swallowed up most of the sunlight that filtered through the marvelous panes of glass. Ciel gawked at all of the frivolous items filling the room and did not notice that he was already standing and walking over to the windows to look at the items on its sill when Sebastian entered the room.

Sebastian stared in wonder, as the boy touched his fingers to the cool glass and pulled away instinctively and then dropped his arms and swiftly turned to return to his spot on the floor. He flinched when his eyes met with Sebastian's, his smile dropping from his face automatically and nervousness replacing the glint in his eye. He started to pick at his thumb and drop his gaze, when Sebastian approached him. Sebastian grabbed his arm and led him away from the spot he was standing at and into the bathroom.

"Strip."

Ciel looked up, horrified. Was his first time really going to be like this? No emotion, no love? In a bathroom with his body bruised and beaten? He slowly started to take his clothes off, and tried to cover himself with his hands once we was fully undressed. Sebastian made him put his arms against his sides, and then circled the boy. Confusion swept through Ciel, as he stood there and Sebastian surveyed his body.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian asked with concern in his voice.

_Don't act so concerned_  bastard, Ciel thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Ciel snapped. 

A humourless smile spread across Sebastian's face. He was amused at how callous the boy was being after such rough treatment. 

"I like my things to look nice and in good condition," Sebastian said while pressing a knuckle into Ciel's side,"when I play with them."

Ciel gasped and pulled away from Sebastian's touch. Dark laughter filled the bathroom as Ciel gagged from the pain.

"Now get in the tub," Sebastian ordered.                         

Ciel complied with the order and sat in the cold tub while, surprisingly, Sebastian readied the water and soaps to be poured in. Once the water was filled up to Ciel's chest, Sebastian poured in oils, elixirs, as well as luxurious soaps of different scents and kinds. The water turned different colors, and the aroma that filled the room was sweet and tangy and seemed to bite at Ciel's tender skin. The soaps started to burn his skin after sitting in the lukewarm soup of smells. He felt like an entire layer of his skin was peeling off and floating in the water around him. He shifted, uncomfortable at how he felt in his own skin. Sebastian smirked and shed his overcoat, and rolled up his pristine white sleeves so he could bathe the younger one. Yes Sebastian, the Lord himself, was going to bath a filthy slave like Ciel. He edged closer towards Ciel and grabbed one of the six bottles resting on the side of the porcelain tub. What he did first was wet Ciel's hair, and then lather his hands in the oil like soap and started to massage Ciel's scalp. He then rinsed Ciel off and repeated the process with the other five bottles of soap.

By the time Ciel was bathed thoroughly, his skin stung a bit and his scalp felt raw. He was not used to the feeling of air hitting his skin or the way his hair felt brushing against his forehead. He was told to stand in the middle of the room and be examined by one of Sebastian's best physicians. He couldn't have slave walking around the gala with bruises too prominent, now could he? After Ciel was examined and diagnosed, he was ushered into a new room that must have been a grooming parlor. Of course, unbeknown to him, this room's sole purpose was to get a slave ready for any sort of outing or trading or viewing of any kind. There were outfits for both genders strewns in closets sealed with glass, chrome chairs where hair would be styled and cut, a station off to the side for beatification of the nails, accessories that were both adult and classy hung on a wall, and among all other things another shower. However, since Sebastian had bathed him himself, Ciel would not need another bath.

"Come take care of this. You have four hours to prep him for the gala," Sebastian said and sat on the couch off to the side of the room.

Three women of the wildest sorts stepped out of a side room and scurried about and poked and prodded Ciel until his hair was lathered in expensive gels, mousses, and hair sprays and his face shone from the extensive washing and makeup to cover anything they thought were imperfections. Finally, they called out a fourth woman.

"Madam!"

Ciel flinched, having remembered his previous encounter with a woman named 'Madam'. Just as if on cue, the very same woman who he remembered stepped out of the room in formal yet revealing clothing smoking her cigarette.

"I'd like it very much girls, if you took that horrendous makeup off of his face. He looks so much more innocent with it off," she said while smiling at Ciel.

Ciel knew she recognized him, as did she. The two seemed to have a mutual understanding as to why they were both here, yet there was something still nagging at Ciel.

"Red, put out that cigarette, I'd like it if my house didn't smell too much like smoke after tonight." Sebastian stated.

Madam Red put out her cigarette and then stared at Ciel as the girls took the makeup off.

"Instead of dressing him like a girl like you planned girls, I think we should give him a taste of what it feels like to look like a respected man. Afterall he won't get to dress this way after tonight."

Red jerked her head to the side, silently ordering the girls out of the room and sauntered her way over to the men's wardrobe and picked out items she thought would look good on him. She walked over to him, leaning down to his eye level.

"We meet once again."

"Hello Madam Red," Ciel said stiffly.

"Enough of the reunion, get on with it Red," Sebastian said.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected Sebastian to know so much about him. Let alone this odd connection with a woman such as Red.  

"I know everything about you Ciel, don't look so surprised," Sebastian said idly.

Ciel nodded and then faced Madam Red. His robe was ripped off, and he was swept up into clothing he had never dreamed of wearing before.

*             *              *

Ciel stood beside Sebastian, looking down slightly. He felt uncomfortable surrounded by all these men and women. There were hardly any children there, but the ones that were there were older and looked at him with disgust on their faces. Ciel knew he was a slave, he just didn't understand the looks he was getting from him yet. No one had told him his role in Sebastian's house, and had not intended to for they all thought that he knew. For Ciel, being surrounded by women in nice dresses holding wine and acting tipsy to get attention, seemed odd. He was baffled by the men who had hearty laughs and swirled their drinks and smoke cigars while their wives hung on other men half their age. Once or twice, he thought he had seen women going off to the bathrooms with young men on their arms.

"Ciel, my friend asked you a question," Sebastian said warningly.                 

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"

"I think you'll have fun training this one," the man said to Sebastian,"Are you excited about your new position?"

"Position?"

The men laughed, obviously thinking that ciel was acting coy. Suddenly, the actions from before seemed to make sense. They hit him like a truck, causing a dull ache to set into the back of his mind. He realized with full force what he was exactly, a whore. Although he did not know if he would be pleasuring just Sebastian or his guests as well. He hoped that it was only Sebastian, in secret. As he stood there, he realized why was dressed up and wondered what would happen to him after this.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Ciel seems to have something to say," Sebastian said.

The men laughed as they left to a semi-secluded corner of the room.

"When exactly did you think you were going to tell me that I would be a _whore_?"

Sebastian laughed," I thought that it was quite obvious."

"Obviously not!" Ciel half screamed.

Some people looked over at the raised voices, with an expecting glance to see some sort of punishment to be doled out. Sebastian merely smiled back and then grabbed Ciel roughly by the arm and dragged him away. A few of the bystanders chuckled, thinking that he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough for the party to end. Once Sebastian and Ciel were in a secluded part of the mansion, Sebastian pinned him to the wall and spoke forcefully.

"You will get used to it whether you like it or not brat, I paid good money for you. I _expect_ something in return."

Ciel swallowed hard.

"Then how should I please you, master?"

Sebastian smiled and released the boy, talking his hand and leading them back to the ballroom to end the party and begin training. The boy had no idea what he had gotten himself into, he would soon find out.      

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for putting up with my inconsistent update periods. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! Have a great New Years! Also I am so very sorry for how late my update is.


	4. Whips and chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long awaited development, Ciel and Sebastian finally have sex. Although to the two do indeed indulge themselves, Ciel comes to realize just how twisted and sadistic Sebastian is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! Enjoy my gift to you to break in the New Year! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend MaliciouslyDivine for helping me improve on some weak areas! You're such a great friend of mine, and I really hope you like this chapter!

_Oh shit, oh shit. Just what have I gotten myself into? How could I possibly have agreed to this?_ Ciel thought to himself.

Ciel was vaguely aware of the fact that Sebastian was speaking in a overly excited tone and making grand gestures with his arms. Ciel found himself smiling like an idiot as they stood in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by hundreds of people who were laughing and grinning like they knew something he did not. Then all at once, Ciel was hearing the words that Sebastian was saying at came to his senses. The goofy look fell from his face, as he realized that some elaborate ceremony was taking place in the far corner of the room. Some of Sebastian's staff came out, carrying a large basket of sorts filled with gifts for the two brought by the guests. Trailing behind them however, was a boy a little older than Ciel holding a wooden box that could contain any number of things.

"I present to you the newest addition, and the first ever, to my personal property," Sebastian gloated.

The boy holding the wooden box, walked up to Sebastian and opened the lid while bowing his head. Inside there was a black leather collar attached to a chrome leash that looked as though it weighed nothing. Ciel was in awe, it was a thoughtful gesture despite its purpose and Ciel found himself eagerly waiting for Sebastian to take it out of the box. Sebastian gently lifted the collar up to show his guests its quality. Those in the front could see the words engraved on the silver plate dangling from a golden ring and laughed, for the word inscribed there, was 'slut'. Ciel waited, slightly flinching at the laughter once he realized what the plate read. Although Ciel did not know how to read very well, there were a few slurs that he knew and some letters he could write to form simple words.

"I give this collar to you, to show the rest of the world just who you belong to," Sebastian stated and the turned to face Ciel.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and started to fasten the leather collar around his neck. Ciel had never had to wear a collar before, for none of his previous masters were wealthy enough to throw grand galas and craft collars for the slaves they possessed. The heavy leather weighed down on Ciel's neck, making it hard for him to breath. The weight of the object fastened around his neck, spread through his body and settled in his chest where his heart lay. He felt as though his mind was becoming caged, and that he would never be the same when-or if-the collar was taken off. His trembling fingers reached up to the collar and tugged on it as it was pulled tight and to an uncomfortable level of restriction.

"Now for the fun part," someone murmured.

Before Ciel could even wonder about what the phrase meant, his clothes were ripped off of his body and discarded onto the floor. Ciel gasped, and before he could retort he was shoved to his knees in a pitiful pose. He sat back on his feet and hands placed on the floor. Someone held him down from behind and shoved his head down lower to the ground.

"Wait."

Suddenly, the pressure was let up on his head and he was allowed to make eye contact with his new master. Sebastian stared at Ciel with hard eyes and tried not to smirk at the look of shock blatantly placed on his face. Sebastian slightly looked up and made a motion with his hand, and then a loud cry rung out in the house. Ciel's back lit on fire as a whip was brought down and struck the tender flesh, not breaking the skin, but hard enough to feel like it had. Ciel looked up with pleading eyes, but it was only the first strike and Sebastian was not a merciful man.

"One strike for every year you have aged," Sebastian said.

Six more strikes rained down on the boy's back, and by the time the seventh was given Ciel bowed his head. Tears fell from his eyes rapidly and short breaths came. Ciel tried to ignore the taunts and jeers he got from the bystanders but it only added to the pain he was receiving. A hand was laid on his head, and ripped the hair back so he was looking up once again. Sebastian was looking at the boy, kneeling down to his level and gazing into his watery eyes. The blue eyes were filled with tears and held only one single emotion, hurt. Yes of course the hurt was of something physical, but as well as an emotional hurt. Something like betrayal.

Sebastian watched as Ciel's tiny body was wracked with trembles as more blows were bestowed upon his back. By the time Sebastian had finally begun to enjoy the look of pain on the boy's face, the whipping was done with. Ciel collapsed to the floor in a sweaty mess and twitched as people sidestepped him and made remarks about how worthless he was. As the room slowly emptied, Ciel lay there trying to hold back the sobs that welled up inside his chest.

He was reminded of the very first time he had been whipped, strapped down and crying begging for mercy for hours. His screams had only enticed his tormentor more, and urged them to go on and bring forth more pain. Ciel recalled that pain and sorrow that his tormentor had brought on, and shivered as he lay there naked and beaten. Once or twice every few minutes, he could feel people's shoes kick him or their spit travel down his back as they spat on him. Once all activity ceased inside the mansion, and he heard the clack of boots down the hall and to the ballroom he stirred. He groaned when Sebastian entered the room and silently demanded acknowledgement. Ciel remained on the cool floor, and tried not to move when Sebastian got closer to him.

"Get up."

Ciel ignored the voice, and laid there while tears slid down his face. His leash was pulled on rather hard and brought Ciel back to reality as he was choked by the rough movement. Ciel got to his knees and started to push himself up to his feet, but was kicked back down to the ground. His bruises burned from earlier and his back stung from the harsh whipping. He tried once more to get to his feet, but was shoved back down to his knees once again. He realized then, that Sebastian intended to make him crawl on all fours. Tired and humiliated enough for the night, he decided that he would not fight anymore for the time being. He slowly pressed his hands against the floor and looked up at Sebastian with a broken expression on his face. Sebastian smiled, and tugged on the leash to indicate that he wanted Ciel to follow him. Ciel complied with the command and slowly made his way after Sebastian, and coughed slightly whenever Sebastian would pull on the chain. The two slowly made their way up the stairs and down the halls and to Sebastian's bedroom.

The curtains were drawn in the room and the lights were dimly lit, casting eerie shadows upon the walls. Sebastian shut the door behind him and dropped Ciel's chain and walked around Ciel in a slow circle. He watched the boy's quivering form and his skin goose as he got closer. He finally could not stand it any longer and pulled the boy to his feet and threw him on the bed. _Finally, I can take him_. 

Sebastian crawled over the boy, watching his face as he scrunched his nose up in pain and then finally settle into realization.

"You said I could take you," Sebastian purred.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's collarbone. Ciel moaned out of surprise as Sebastian gently kissed the skin on his neck and bit into the flesh every few seconds. His tongue swirled around the bites and then he resumed his biting up and down the shoulder. Ciel stifled his moans as Sebastian sucked on his collar bone and brought his hands up to grab the dark hair brushing against his chest. When Ciel's fingers made contact with the soft locks, Sebastian pulled away and looked down at the boy. He loved that look on him, submissive and needy.

"I'm going to drag this out as long as I possibly can," Sebastian said with a hint of greed in his voice.

Sebastian unhooked the chain from the collar, and threw it somewhere on the floor. He got up off the bed, and walked over to a wardrobe placed in the room and rummaged around in some boxes until he found what he was looking for. When he returned, he had a bottle of lube, rope, a blindfold, handcuffs, a vibrator, and finally a cockring. Ciel of course, had never seen half of these items. He laid very still as Sebastian took the handcuffs and used them to cuff his hands to the headboard. However, that was not the extent that his bondage was to go to. He took one of Ciel's slender legs and used a length of the rope to tie his calf down to his thigh in a rather tight way and did the same to the other. Ciel blushed and tried not to feel so exposed.

"Is this necessary?"

"I wouldn't make me angry if I were you, this could be a hell of a lot less enjoyable for you."

Ciel grit his teeth, and tried to pretend like his legs weren't spread apart and that his body wasn't getting aroused from the bondage and foreplay earlier. He had to admit though, being tied up like this with a man who was obviously so much more dominant than he was over him, was very exciting. Just when Ciel had thought that he could get through this, Sebastian placed a blindfold over his eyes and pulled away.

"Wh-what?"

Sebastian ignored his questioning tone and grabbed the bottle of lube he had placed carelessly on the nightstand. He coated two fingers in the lube, and started to circle his fingers at Ciel's entrance. Ciel gasped at the contact, and shivered when a single digit slipped inside. Sebastian smiled at how the boy whimpered when he started to thrust his finger in and out. Getting bored rather quickly, Sebastian stuck another finger inside and relished in the sounds that Ciel made. He slowly crooked his fingers and enjoyed the deep moan that came from the boy's mouth. He was going to enjoy this.  

Ciel unconsciously started to move his hips with the little momentum that he could gather against Sebastian's fingers. He moaned whenever he felt the fingers brush past a sensitive region inside him. Sebastian watched as his helpless slave ground against him cried out in delight. Just when Ciel had gotten used to the pace and fingers stuffed inside of him, Sebastian plunged in a third finger and started to thrust in faster. Ciel cried out in a high voice, and felt drool slip down his chin. He couldn't help but feel excited when Sebastian would hit the nerves inside of him. He had never felt anything exactly like this before. he didn't understand why it felt to good to have something put inside of him, in a place where it didn't belong. Nevertheless, Ciel was still moaning and begging silently as Sebastian thrust his fingers upward. He tried not to sound so shameless when Sebastian roughly hit the region that was making him go crazy.

"There...there!"

"Here?" Sebastian asked while holding his fingers in place.

Ciel could only nod his head, for he was silently screaming in ecstasy.

"This is your prostate," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Ciel shivered, nearly melting at the voice in his ear.

"I-I want more."  

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and then backed away from the boy so he could grab the vibrator that he had left on the nightstand. Ciel whimpered, but soon his breath hitched when he felt the slick surface of the vibrator slide in. Ciel threw his head back, whimpering at how stretched he was. As if it couldn't get any worse for him, suddenly shards of vibrations made their way up his passage and up his spine so he was shivering from anticipation. Although Ciel knew how shameless and slutty he was acting (living up to the collar Sebastian had given him), he could not stop himself from crying out like a whore and just _begging_ for more. Sebastian knew the boy was close, and as he had mentioned, he would make this go one as long as he possibly could. He would use the boy's body for pleasure, not giving an ounce of mercy as he violently took him throughout the night.

Just when Ciel was about to end his pleasure one sidley, he felt the cold plastic sides of a cock ring slide down his shaft. Ciel's head snapped back to attention at the ring placed firmly around his shaft, but he couldn't see what exactly was happening so he did not know that he was completely restricted from coming. He whimpered high in his throat as he desperately tried to thrust his hips up into the air.

It really was a sight to see; the young boy so sexually frustrated and whimpering in the middle of a vast bed bruised and beaten while he left his trust in the hands of them man who caused him pain while thrusting his hips shamelessly into the air with a vibrator stuck in his ass. Sebastian took in his form; fragile narrow hips slightly trying to thrust into a phantom hand and tried to run away from the vibrations that were sent up his ass and straight to his prostate, blindfolded eyes that covered bright lust filled blue eyes, a gaping mouth set in a half smile that expelled drool and profanities as well as excellent moans, quivering creamy thighs that were just begging to be touched, and a chest with two pert pink nipples standing erect.

Suddenly, Sebastian got a wonderfully sick idea that was so ridiculously sweet it was painful. He pulled the boy over to him by his thighs and started to touch the overly sensitive flesh. He ran his hands up from the kneecaps and to the inner thigh closest to Ciel's dick, and rubbed his thumb in tiny circles. Ciel bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan or tremble in anticipation any more than he had. Sebastian started to untie the knot he had made and slowly unwound the length of rope around Ciel's body. He brought the boy's legs out and looked at the marks that were left from the chafing of the stiff rope. Sebastian then pulled Ciel over to him, and hauled him over his knee. He made sure that the chain of the handcuffs from the headboard stretched out far enough to where it was pulling Ciel's arms straight out in front of him. Ciel winced at the way his arms were positioned and how his hands hung down at a painful angle. He shifted ever so slightly, brushing his erection against Sebastian's clothed legs.

"Profanity, isn't something I want to hear from that mouth of yours," Sebastian warned while tracing Ciel's lips with a finger.

Ciel moaned, enjoying the way that Sebastian's voice would seem to resonate in the whole room but then be swallowed up by the lust they both felt and then caress his own ears as soft menacing whispers. He nearly swore at the thought of Sebastian kissing him while he punished him for whatever offence it was that he had committed. He thought of those thin lips brushing against his own, the white teeth biting his bottom lip, and then finally their hot slick tongues colliding into a heated kiss that would last for hours. He envisioned Sebastian slowly fucking him while whispering in his ear about all the things he'd do to him now that he had him in bed. He could practically feel Sebastian's hands holding his legs up while he violently fucked him into the mattress.

"Oh, fuck..." Ciel swore as he felt his erection strain. 

Sebastian glanced down at the boy, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"What did I just tell you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel trembled, bowing his head while holding back choked moans as he felt Sebastian's hand caress his bottom. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop himself from accepting it and needing the contact of skin.

"I guess this calls for punishment," Sebastian said maliciously.

Sebastian brought back his hand, and held it in the air for a millisecond as he watched Ciel's back arch in anticipation. _I will enjoy breaking you so very much_ , he thought to himself. A slap of skin on skin was heard throughout the room and soon Ciel was panting and gasping as the spanks came faster and harder. By the thirtieth spank, he was crying and begging for Sebastian to stop. All the while, he couldn't stop his member from leaking and his body wanting Sebastian to do more to him. 

Sebastian brought his hands back and then stopped and touched the tender flesh with soft hands. He liked the way the heated skin beneath his fingertips felt, and how it quivered ever so slightly as he explored new regions of the boy's body. He then turned his attention to the semi bleeding wounds on Ciel's back and traced the thin lines where he had been struck. Ciel gasped, his eyes flying open wide beneath the blindfold and pressing his body closer to Sebastian's thighs. His body started to shake and he groaned in pain, causing Sebastian to cock an eyebrow. He did pity the boy _some_ , but not enough to stop what he was doing and tend to his ever need. Instead, he bowed his head and placed soft kisses on the raw flesh and relished in the way the boy relaxed. Sebastian then took the boy and unlocked the handcuffs, but then placed them back on the boy to where his hands were still restrained. He placed the boy on the ground on his knees and watched as the boy looked up in Sebastian's general direction.

He loved the way the boy's cheeks were flushed with blush and how he was slightly panting from crying. Sebastian then took off his waistcoat and undid the first three buttons on his shirt and started to unzip his pants. He watched as the boy fidgeted in place, and tried to busy himself. Sebastian smirked, and then took one hand and placed it on the boy's chin to where it looked as though he were trying to open the boy's mouth.

"Open," he commanded.

Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth while Sebastian took his erection and probed the boy's mouth. Ciel quickly understanding what was going to happen, pulled away and turned his head down slightly.

"Open your mouth," Sebastian threatened.

Ciel shivered at his tone, knowing that if he didn't comply the consequences would be drastic. He opened his mouth, and let the flared tip of Sebastian's dick pass his lips. He wasn't so sure on what he had to do, so he just opened his mouth as wide as possible and let Sebastian slide his length inside. He gagged when Sebastian pushed in farther, and tried to pull away but found hands on the back of his head holding him in place. Sebastian waited for a few seconds for the boy to adjust. He then started to tell the boy how to give a good blowjob.

"Lick the tip with your tongue."

Ciel, eager to please, slightly licked the tip of Sebastian's dick and then finding that he got a good reaction from his master did it again. He brought his hands up to hold the member and started to lick the slit and twirled his tongue around. He then started pumping Sebastian's member with quick movements and then stopped suddenly and would take Sebastian into his mouth and slightly suck. Sebastian had to admit, for a beginner Ciel was catching on rather quickly. Ciel sucked on and on and then when he felt as though he couldn't stand it anymore, he reached down between his legs and started to stroke himself. He had never jerked off before, let alone ever gotten it up like this, and he liked the feeling it was bringing him. Sebastian watched the boy with interest in his eyes and wondered what was getting he boy so hot and bothered. He then took the remote control to the vibrator and clicked it up a few notches. He watched the boy stop and release him with a pop and shiver while bowing his head slightly. Ciel took both of his hands now and started to stroke himself faster and faster, loving the way it felt to have something inside of him and the feeling of his own liquid wetting his hands.

"Come on, you were doing so well too," Sebastian coaxed.

Ciel shook his head, breathy gasps coming faster and faster as he thrust into his own hands. Sebastian then took one of Ciel's hands and watched as the boy kept thrusting into his other hand. Sebastian just couldn't wrap his mind around at how needy the boy was being. He hadn't expected him to get so turned on and act so shamelessly slutty after twenty minutes or so of teasing. The kid had completely broken down after one night of 'training'. But not matter, Sebastian was glad the boy was enjoying himself, it would make it easier to have sex with him later.

Sebastian picked the boy up and placed him in the middle of the bed, watching how much effort it took not to touch himself. He climbed over the boy and ripped the blindfold off, watching those sea blue eyes come into focus. Ciel licked his lips as Sebastian watched him spread his legs wider. Sebastian started to touch the boy now, watching as his mouth opened wide and gasps filled the air. He couldn't help but love the way that the kid was keeping his hands out of the way and trying not to cry out too much. But, that wasn't good enough. He _wanted_ to hear the boy's moans. He would have Ciel screaming his name in ecstasy before the night was over goddamit!

"More...more!"

Sebastian grinned, stopping completely and bringing his hands away. Ciel tried to stop his hips from thrusting, but couldn't. He brought his hands up to cover his eyes and then dragged them down his face and to his mouth where he let curses fly through the webbing of fingers.  

"I wanna cum Seba-"

Sebastian jerked his attention to the boy, narrowing his eyes as the boy quickly stopped his sentence from forming. He watched as the teary eyes shut and small hands covered the drooling orifice. Ciel lay completely still, breathing shallowly and trying to keep his nervous trembles at bay.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel misunderstood the curiosity in Sebastian's voice for anger and shook his head trying to take back the words he had so carelessly said.

"Tell me what you said, boy." Sebastian threatened while twisting the bruised side of Ciel's ribs.

Ciel cried out in pain and brought his hands down to his sides.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel sobbed.

Sebastian, not fully understanding why the boy was apologizing caressed the side of his face. Ciel shut his eyes and shied away from the touch. He was used to the abuse from previous events like this. He would slip up when on good terms with his masters and use their actual names then be severely punished for doing so. He knew how powerful and merciless Sebastian was, he had displayed that earlier hadn't he? Ciel knew that if he finished his sentence there would be pain still given, but if he chose to remain silent he may not endure as much pain. Either way, there would still be a beating.

"I said, 'I wanna cum Sebastian'," Ciel whispered in a barely audible tone.

Sebastian laughed, but then stopped at the obvious discomfort that it was giving the boy. He didn't understand completely why the boy was so frightened about saying his name, afterall that is what he wanted.

"You will cum soon, pet." Sebastian said slyly.

Ciel was confused, he knew that Sebastian knew somewhere inside of him that slaves were not permitted to say their master's names. But seeing how his master was not going to punish him this time, Ciel did not ask. Nor would he use his master's name ever again.

Sebastian slowly took the vibrator out of Ciel, enjoying the way that his face would scrunch up and then slip into bliss when he would thrust it back inside. He turned the setting up all the way and heard Ciel scream out as he lost all control. He looked between his legs as Sebastian kept thrusting the object inside of him roughly and screamed every few seconds it would hit his prostate. Something broke in him, and before he knew it he was pissing himself. Ciel watched as the golden liquid splashed all over him and wet the sheets within seconds.

The whole house awaited more of the boy's lustful screams and the servants stayed absolutely still as they heard choking moans come from behind the doors. Although they were just the help, they knew that the Lord was just waiting to take the boy and that that was exactly what he was doing tonight.

"Wanna cum-! L-let me...hah... Please!"

Sebastian looked at the boy and took pity on him. He loved how the kid was so inexperienced he couldn't help but piss himself in anticipation. He pulled the vibrator out and watched as Ciel's entrance gaped open and puckered as Sebastian slid inside. Sebastian had completely unbuttoned his shirt now, and saw that Ciel was marveling at his toned body and sweat covered body stomach. He then slowly started to thrust in and out of the boy, loving the way he would moan every few seconds. Sebastian knew he would be coming soon, and he knew that after this round he would not be able to stop himself from ravishing the boy. So, he decided that he would allow the boy his very first orgasm of the night. He quickly thrust into the small child and then stopped and then picked up the pace. He couldn't help but think to himself, what he was doing. Although he wanted nothing more than to fuck the kid's brains out and see him crying and begging for it all stop, he felt guilty about taking the boy's virginity. He had never been with a virgin before, so he never knew the wonders it possessed. He had had his virginity taken yes, but that was distant and long forgotten. He wasn't sure how he had felt when his father's mistress had shoved him down on the couch and proceeded to take her clothes off. That was a blur and he did not feel like revisiting the past. He stopped for a few seconds, gazing into the sea blue eyes that were watery and needy and wondered if that's how Ciel felt. Would he discard Ciel one day, like a used toy? Would Ciel come to hate him after years of regret? But then, Sebastian realized that this wasn't a free willed person that he was about to have sex with, this was someone he had bought and paid for. This was someone without free will let alone had any rights or money to his name. This was salve. A mere toy. Something he could play with whenever he wanted. Ciel didn't matter in life's whole game, he was just a pawn that Sebastian would use until he got tired of him. So, he said fuck it. And that's what he did.      

Sebastian kept thrusting inside with great force, and then pressing himself against the small boy's prostate. He kept this pattern up for a few more minutes and then finally once the tightness of the hole overcame him and had stretched it to where it was loose, he buried himself inside and let his sperm flow deep into Ciel's bowels. He then loosened the cock ring and watched as Ciel arched his back and came all over his chest in a thick white mess. Ciel lay there, legs splayed wide open and skin sensitive to the touch. He was like a rag doll when Sebastian impaled him on his dick once again and started to thrust inside again and again.

The two released their carnal desires and went at it for hours before Ciel begged him to stop, saying that he couldn't cum anymore. Yet, he would be able to get it up again and cum enough for his master to be satisfied.

*            *             *

In the wee hours of morning, they finally stopped fucking and laid there in bed. Ciel unconscious and breathing shallowly while the sticky substance flowed out onto his thighs and to the sheets he was wrapped up in. He dreamed that Sebastian kissed him sweetly and held him tenderly throughout the night. He dreamed that Sebastian had whispered three muffled words into his ear, and without knowing it Ciel mumbled them back in his sleep. Little did he know that Sebastian was laying beside him the whole time wide awake smoking a cigarette and listening to everything that had been going on. He looked at the boy's sleeping face, fully understanding now why he was turned on so much that night.

Ciel's heart was lost in a haze of emotions, wrapped up in something that he wouldn't realize for a while and would deny for months. His heart was stolen, given away to another man whom he knew almost nothing about. That man was someone whom he never should have fallen in love with.                                                                        


	5. Traditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides that it is time that he goes around and shows off his newly acquired property. In this chapter the inner workings of the society in which they live are revealed, ie the traditions they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most author's notes are ignored, but if you read this I have decided that Ciel is fourteen years old in this fanfiction. I thought that i would better suit the nature of the society and events taking place inside as well as what is yet to come.

Ciel awoke to blindingly beautiful sunlight warming his back and grazing his eyelids. The first thing he was aware of was the immense amount of warmth that was embracing his whole body and caressing his face. He felt the way the sheets were wrapped around his middle and waist and the cold air scraping against his bare chest and legs. He felt crusty between his legs and wondered what it was exactly. He scratched at his stomach and then threw his arm out to the side, enjoying the way it felt against the cool sheets. He suddenly realized where he was and what had happened to him the night before. He slowly sat up, grimacing at the ache shooting through his hips. He then slowly slid off of the bed and saw the dried blood where he had been laying. The blood was a resulting factor of the whipping that had occurred at the gala the night before.    

Ciel took a step forward, instantly crumpling to the ground with an exasperated groan. He slowly lifted himself up off of the ground and then started to hobble towards the door that he thought was the bathroom so he could assess the damage Sebastian had done. Of course he was used to the constant abuse, but he had never endured something as rough as this in his life. He staggered towards the door, and opened the door only to be enveloped in a cloud of steam and smells. He wandered inside, hoping that no one else was present in the bathroom. He knew he should not have been inside the bathroom, but he decided that his curiosity out-weighed logic.

The boy held himself around the middle and eventually came to stand in front of a long mirror that reflected a fractured image of a fourteen year old boy. He slowly moved his hands away from his middle and used his forearm to wipe off the condensation. He came face to face with a boy with pale porcelain skin and hollow looking eyes. His eyes still retained their blue hue but looked lost and uncaring to him, as if there were nothing to fill his soul. His face was clear of acne but as he brought his fingers up to touch his skin, he noticed that his cheekbones were more predominant than they had been the night before. This was more than likely due to the rough treatment he had been put through. As Ciel looked at the rest of his body, he was unaware of the presence behind him.

Sebastian watched as the boy turned in the mirror and looked at himself. He noted the way the boy's face dropped when he saw the bruises on his ribs and the thin red marks on his back. Ciel looked at his back in horror, taking in the beaten and exposed flesh that looked raw and pink. There were hickies next to some of the thinner lines and as his eyes traveled up he noted that there were several teeth shaped marks as well as more hickies varying in color. He then turned back to face the mirror and placed his hands on his stomach feeling how flat it was and looking at the other bruises that were not there the morning before. His nose scrunched up when he saw the rope marks on his thighs and calves, but when his eyes wandered to the built up crust between his legs shock overcame his expression. He felt some of it chip away, but he could not stop himself from panicking. His eyes widened and soon he was leaning over the sink gagging and turning the water on to try and drown out what he was thinking. He then looked up slightly into his own eyes and then brought his hands up to cover his face.

_What have I done?_  Ciel asked himself. 

He brought his hands away, releasing a small sob as he wet his hand and started to scrub at his skin. He rubbed on his ribs, thighs, and face as if he could wash away the marks that Sebastian had left. He leaned against the sink, back screaming in pain and mind racing. The water helped to drown out his thoughts and after a few minutes of silence he calmed down.

Sebastian watched as the boy went through various states of mind and made a face as Ciel sobbed quietly.

_What is this?_ Ciel asked as he grabbed his chest where his heart was.  _Why is my heart racing? Why? What's happening to me?_

Sebastian stepped forward, taking a second towel off of the ring and coming up behind Ciel. He was having one of his more generous moments, one where he felt as though he had to pamper the person nearest to him. However, these lapses lasted for short periods of time.

"What exactly are you doing in here?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel whirled around and pressed himself against the sink. He stuttered as Sebastian came closer, trying to justify the tears on his face and the panic attack that he had gone through moments earlier.

"I-I was just...there was... I-"

"Silence yourself, I already saw what took place."

Ciel swallowed hard, looking up at the man towering above him with a fearful glint in his eyes. As much as he tried to conceal his twitching and trembling when Sebastian raised his hand, he could not. He shut his eyes slightly and waited for something to happen. He waited to be thrown down against the tile and receive a beating for going into a room he was not permitted to be in. He waited for Sebastian to scream degrading remarks at him and send him to the lowest point of the house to spend a few nights there as a form of punishment. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a confused look on Sebastian's face and then in an instant it was removed. Ciel found his thin wrist was then caught by Sebastian's rough hands and he was being pulled away from the sink and towards the steaming cloud.

It seemed as though the bathroom had changed overnight, it was much more expansive and inviting. The tub that Ciel had bathed in a night before was over far on the other side of the bathroom he noted, and the direction he was being led towards was towards something much larger than he could have ever expected. When his feet touched the edge of the pool like bathtub, he gasped. Before him was a large pool of water with rocks surrounding the edge and carvings of several different figures and soaps and elixirs lining a back wall where a waterfall of steaming water fell through the tile. He hesitated when Sebastian let go of his arm and then lowered his head as Sebastian waded into the bath. He walked to a far corner of the bath and then turned and looked back at Ciel who was bowing his head and standing before the grown man before him. He watched as the teen played with his thumbs and worried his bottom lip.

Ciel didn't know if he was to follow his master into the bath or not. Seeing how his master had not brought him in with him, he decided not to follow any further. He decided that he would wait until instructed to do something. As he looked down, he could feel Sebastian's eyes raking over his thin form.

"You may come in," Sebastian coaxed.

Ciel looked up slightly and then stepped into the bath. He felt the warm water slosh up his ankles and then slowly hug his body as he walk in further. He kept his distance from Sebastian, not sure if he was to get closer or keep his distance. It was a miracle that he had even allowed his inside the bath at all.

"Come here." Sebastian demanded.

Ciel flinched, and slowly made his way over. He stood before Sebastian, looking down at his feet in the crystalline water as he faced his master. As much as he loved being under the scrutiny of those venetian red eyes, today he was feeling self conscious and- to be honest- frightened. Sebastian made no move to make the teen feel any more comfortable in the shallow water, but instead just watched as the boy squirmed under his gaze. He didn't tempt the boy to look up any further, but just watched as he stood there waiting for a command.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Ciel's head snapped up and he made fleeting eye contact with Sebastian, but then quickly looked back down at his feet. With a shaky breath, he started to speak,"I-I'm sorry that I used your ba-bathroom without your p-permission."

Sebastian's eyebrows knit together. _Why was he apologizing for something like that_?

Ciel, practically tasting his master's confusion that he mistook for anger, started to back out of the water. As soon as he had taken three steps back, he was sharply pulled back to stand in front of Sebastian. Sebastian watched as the boy looked into his eyes and shied away from the caresses on his arms. Confusion swept through Ciel as he stood there in front of Sebastian. He started to say something, when Sebastian stood up and came closer to the boy. Ciel backed up into the wall diagonally from him and pressed himself against the moist rocks, while effectively knocking down several bottles of shampoo.

"Stay still," Sebastian snapped.

Ciel sat down silently on the rocky bench that was conveniently placed inside the bath. He looked up at Sebastian as he came to sit behind him, effectively trapping him with his arms and legs. As he sat there, he leaned forward and took a look at the damage that had been caused the previous night. He watched as Ciel would lean forward slightly when their skin would touch. Whether it was from the pain that was running through his back or the nervousness he was feeling, Sebastian knew not.

As he watched Ciel whimper when his fingers came over his back, he decided that the nicest thing he could do for his slave was to try and wash away the previous events. He set to work on Ciel's scalp with one of his nicer shampoos, but found that the boy was not relaxing at all. Sebastian massaged at the teen's scalp and tried to work out some of the tangles in the teal locks. He found that when he would massage a certain area of the scalp and then run his nails over it, Ciel would shiver in delight. His eyes had started to close by the time that he had started to apply a hot oil treatment, and he was ever so slightly leaning back into Sebastian's touch.

"Does it feel good?"

Ciel hummed in response, drowning in the affection that he was given at the moment. He felt like he was being engulfed in Sebastian's comfort, and he hoped that the rest of the day would continue on like this, but sad to say it would not. As the two continued their dreamy bath, something nagged at the back of Sebastian's mind. Something very important. Finally, he remembered. 

"I have to run some errands today," Sebastian said carefully as he felt Ciel tense a little," and I need you to come with me."

Sebastian could feel Ciel's shoulders stiffen and his body return to its rigid state.

"There are some traditions that we need to follow, given my stature." he continued.

Ciel sighed, and dunked his head underwater. When he came back up, there was no warmth at his back. Sebastian had gotten out of the bath and started to dry off. He beckoned Ciel to follow him and be patient. When the two had gotten out and dried off somewhat, they returned to Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian quickly got dressed in one of his finer outfits, and then rung a bell and sat on his bed while Ciel stood in front of him. When the young red headed maid entered the room she paid no mind to the teen standing in front of her employer, her embarrassment overcoming her manners more than anything, and asked him what it was that he required.

"I need the materials necessary for going on a walk," Sebastian said with a grin.

The blushing maid left the room in hurry, and returned a few seconds later holding a medium sized black box without any markings on it. How she knew which box Sebastian wanted, Ciel would never know. He stood in the center of the room watching the interaction go on between Sebastian and the maid. As he stood there, he couldn't help but take in the smug look forming on Sebastian's face. He knew that nothing good would come from that look.

Once Sebastian had sent the maid away, he turned his attention back to the teen in front of him. Ciel had one eyebrow raised slightly, giving an aristocratic air as he looked at the older male with an expression that no slave should ever possess. At that moment, Sebastian could see this boy becoming a brat in the very near future and he would relish in the idea of taking his will from him.

Sebastian opened the box and peered inside at the objects. He slowly took them out of the box and sat them on the bed next to him. Of these items, were a five foot long gold chain, a blindfold with fancy writing on the front, and a riding crop. Ciel wondered what it was that Sebastian had in mind. He figured that nothing good could come from being paraded around in a blindfold on a leash, but he had a feeling that that was what was going to happen.

"Come here."

Ciel obediently walked forward and came to stand in front of Sebastian. Sebastian roughly shoved him to his knees and watched the boy look up at him with wide eyes and await the actions of his master. Sebastian smirked and brought the gold chain up to Ciel's collar and attached it to the silver ring. He gave it a tug and watched Ciel come forward a little. He then brought the blindfold up over Ciel's eyes and tied it behind his head. The black fabric engulfed Ciel's line of vision and he kneeled there in complete darkness.

"Since we're going on a walk _pet_ , I would like it if you acted like one," Sebastian said, words dripping with malice. 

Ciel nodded, and dropped to his hands and knees.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sebastian said while tugging the leash to his side.

Ciel followed his master, slowly and carefully, and stopped when the leash went slack. He waited and waited, until he felt something probing at his entrance. He gasped suddenly when he felt the foreign object enter him. He felt the object lodge inside of him, and then soft fur touch his inner thighs. He then realized that he had been filled with a buttplug with a tial attached to the end. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting on his bottom. He yelped and pulled away from the phantom action and looked around for Sebastian.

"M-master?"

Another swat was rewarded as soon as his voice hitched in question and Ciel was learning very quickly that his master did not want him to act upon his humanity at all. He quietly sat there, slightly shivering and wondering what it was that he would being doing today.

"Come along, we have much to do today," Sebastian said with a hard pull on the leash.

Ciel gagged and quickly stumbled after Sebastian, trying to map out the house in his head as he was lead blindly through the mansion. He quickly realized however, that he didn't know the manor as well as he thought he had. Afteral, he had been here only a total of a few weeks. He soon felt his leash tugging down the stairs, and paused until the pulling became more severe. He slowly made his way down the stairs, trying to ignore all the while how he felt like he could die at any second if he made one wrong move, as well as trying not to focus on the shifting butt-plug inside him. He didn't want to go out into public like this, he didn't want the world to see what he had become.

As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Ciel's knees ached from the pressure and his wrists felt as though the might snap. He whimpered at the feeling and as soon as the high pitch was out of his throat, he felt a gloved hand on his head. The sheathed fingers ran through his hair, petting him much like one would pet a dog. He didn't make a sound at the action, and felt a swat on his back.

"Before we leave, I have a few more rules. Since you're being led around like a dog, act like one. That means if you have anything to say, you use barking as a form of communication. If you have to go the bathroom, you ask me for permission. At no point until we return and I give you permission, are you to use actual words." Sebastian warned.

Ciel barked in response, lowering his head at the humiliating action. He felt his leash pull with great force all at once and he jerked forward, making him land on his stomach and whimper. He slowly got to his hands and knees and proceeded to follow the man before him as fast as he could. Crawling was made difficult due to the blindfold, so the harder he tried the more apt he was to running into things.

Ciel heard a door open, and felt brusque spring air hit his skin. He followed his master silently and felt cement beneath his hands and knees. He crawled and crawled until he was lifted up by Sebastian and sat inside a car on the upholstery. He sat stiffly and awkwardly as the car jerked forward. He flinched when he felt Sebastian's hand on his back to steady him. He was suddenly lifted up and placed in Sebastian's lap, and blushed as he felt Sebastian's heated gaze drift over his body. He looked down and in the general direction of Sebastian's crotch. He suddenly felt a clothed hand make his way up his thigh and stop at his waist. Another hand joined the other and Ciel gasped as he felt the thumbs slide over his pelvis and dip into his skin. He couldn't help but want to throw his head back and moan, but he soon realized that he was not permitted to make an humanoid sounds. Moaning, he thought, would be considered as humanoid. Instead, he did the most unimaginable thing ever and lifted his head up and whimpered and let out a small 'woof'.

Sebastian's head snapped up, and he looked as Ciel's flushed face. He hadn't expected the kid to keep to the rule and bark on his own accord. Wanting to hear more, he slowly let his hands travel down the teen's thighs and then slowly slip into the inner thigh and travel further up towards his semi-hard erection. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles where the leg met the waist and then took his hands away. Ciel whimpered in response and thrust his hips forward, begging for direct contact. He needed the skin on skin action, but Sebastian didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet.

He kept his gloves on and touched the head, loving the way Ciel opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out. His expression was beautiful, and Sebastian wished he could take some pictures of the boy in the state he was now. He also wished he could see the boy's lust driven eyes and how they were rolled back into his head and showing obvious want. As for the rest of his expression, it was the most erotic look he had seen (that was saying a lot, because Sebastian had fucked numerous women in the past). He loved the way that Ciel's mouth was open slightly, letting out short puffs of hot breath that came short and died in the cool air just as quick as they had been born. He loved the way his lungs filled with short amounts of air and let out the puffs with a soft sigh that made it seem as though he were crying silently. He loved how the lips had gone from pale pink to a brighter more seductive abused and angry looking flesh, and how they shone with spit that was collecting from the way his tongue would dart out every few seconds. He loved how his pink tongue was wet and shone with well lubrication and slid over those lips in a sensual manner. He couldn't help but marvel at the light blush dusted over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks as he pushed his hips forward. He loved how seductive and needy the boy was being from just a few seconds of teasing.

Sebastian finally took his finger and started to drag it down the side of Ciel's erection and watched at how the boy threw his head back and brought his hands up to grasp his shoulders. Ciel was whimpering, practically begging for direct contact in the places he knew Sebastian knew were his most sensitive regions. Sebastian complied, lightly brushing his fingers past the areas and then bringing two fingers to massage the sides as he stroked up and down his length. Ciel let a small moan out, but then remembered his position and let out a small woof. As Sebastian realized he had started to enjoy himself, he continued the ministration. As the friction grew and grew, Ciel was barking more and more and a lot louder than before. He couldn't help but want to feel all of Sebastian's hand encasing him and pulling his skin as he jerked him off.

As soon as Sebastian heard Ciel go silent and throw his head back, he pulled his hand away and pulled a ribbon out of his pocket. It was black and silk with small lace sides that didn't add too much flair. He tied it around the base of Ciel's member and watched as the teen pawed at it with obvious confusion. He looked up in Sebastian's general direction and missed the infamous smirk that he usually gave people, and frowned slightly.

The car came to stop, and Ciel realized they must have arrived at their destination. He figured it may have been some nearby town, but he had not expected to be hit with a wall of sound and motion when the car door opened. He was in the heart of the city, and once he had realized what state he was in, he refused to budge from Sebastian's lap. Even when Sebastian tempted him with gentle touches and whispers, the boy would not budge. He was adamant about not wanting to leave the car.

Sebastian, getting quickly fed up with the lack of obedience, decided to pick the boy up and roughly drop him to the pavement and harshly pulled on the leash. He was in a bad mood, and just wanted Ciel to hurry up so this wretched outing could be done with.

If it had been up to him, Sebastian would have kept the boy home today and had morning sex with the kid until he was sure he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. But, this was not up to him. This was a regular tradition of their society, at least for the upper-class it was. Whenever a master had obtained a new piece of property, usually a slave, they would of course throw a gala in honor of their new piece and then they would be forced to show them off to the rest of the world. The same usually went for mistresses. It wasn't uncommon to see slaves of different kinds out in public, there were many out on occasion when Ciel was younger and forced to make runs for his previous masters. He had come to recognize the different types of slaves there were, based on their clothing- or none at all- and the collars they wore around their necks.

There were some slaves who often were standing a distance from their master's dressed in nice clothes with white colors, others wore red or blue and were just permitted to walk at their master's heal. Then there were those in Ciel's position. He was an obvious sex slave. This was easily determined from the crawling on the floor with a leash connecting the two, and the blindfold with the world Slave written on it.

Many sex slaves had often endured harassment on their first outing from other slaves and of course small children whose parents taught them at a young age that they deserved no respect. The children would often walk by and make remarks that only they could hear, spit on them, others would physically harm them and then wander off while their parents looked on with mild interest. It wasn't unheard of when a child would overstep their bounds and cause serious damage to a slave, and the slave was tossed aside right there in the middle of the city.

As Ciel crawled, he couldn't help but lower his head and go pale as he thought of all the scenarios that could happen. He feared that maybe Sebastian would not want him if he were injured on their outing, and that he would leave him there to be abused or even raped. He was so unaware of all the people around him and the sounds of people whispering and jeering, that he did not notice that people were coming closer to him. He finally noticed when the phantom voices were suddenly given physically bodies, and started stepping on the back of his feet and on his fingers. He tried not to groan too loudly when someone would step on his fingers and purposefully dig their heel into his flesh.

Sebastian walked on however, ignoring the looks his pet was given, and went around town looking for his favorite shops. He walked into a clothing shop where they sold the finest of suits, and he made Ciel stop and sit.

"I have to look around, and you are to stay tied up here," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up and whined, wishing he could see the look on his master's face. By now, his erection had lessened and he was limp and scared. He trembled as he felt Sebastian jerk him to the side and tie him to an unknown object. He heard the click of Sebastian's shoes down the hall and his slight humming as he looked through the coats. In the distance he heard music playing and the ding of a door as someone entered or left. At one point he heard a family enter with a grade school aged child who sounded particularly spoiled and used to getting whatever he wanted. Ciel could hear him stomping through the aisles and groaning at his parents whenever they sound he could only pick out three items.

Sebastian after hearing the family enter, was keeping a close eye on Ciel. He knew the type of family that had entered the store, the kind where they only gave a damn about what their child did and cared only about their image. He knew they were the kind to disrespect anything below their stature, and he would not have it if they let their child abuse his property.

After picking out a waistcoat he thought was made remarkably well, he went over to where Ciel was sitting and yanked on the leash to get his attention. Once he had the teen's attention, he led him over to the counter where they would pay. Ciel followed blindly, and waited at the heel of Sebastian's foot. He was completely unaware of the young child that had steadily been creeping up behind him with a devious grin plastered all over his face. It wasn't until he felt the boy's rank warm breath sliding across his back that he noticed him. He slowly turned to get a look at the boy to see what his intentions were, but could not for his eyes were shrouded in a heavy veil of black.

The boy reared his leg back and let it swing with force between Ciel's legs. He quickly ran away as Ciel screamed and grabbed himself while closing his legs and leaning forward slightly. Sebastian, alarmed at the sound, whirled around and looked down at the trembling form before him. He debated on whether or not he would lean down and coddle the teen, or if he would treat him cruelly and force him to get up.

Sebastian quickly told the clerk he would not be purchasing the item and then walked out of the store, practically dragging Ciel along the pavement. It seemed like hours had passed by the time they made it back to the car, and Ciel started to panic. His breathing sped up and he started to push himself back up to his knees and crawl after Sebastian. He tried not to keep his legs so close together, but in doing so he moved much slower than he had intended.

"Stop," Sebastian ordered with an icy tone.

Ciel stopped and lowered his head, fearing what he knew would come. He waited for Sebastian's hands to come around his neck and undo the collar resting there, but the weight was not removed. Instead, he was hoisted into the car and laid down upon the car seat. He tried to sit up, but felt a heavy hand come to rest on his chest.

"Tell me, what exactly happened back there?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but when he did the words died in his throat. He looked to the side, as if he were trying to dodge Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian however was not going to stand for this, and picked the boy up and settled him on his lap. Ciel looked down and felt a hand snake its way through his hair, and let his body go limp. He decided he would rather give into Sebastian's hands rather than retaliate and suffer the consequences. He didn't feel Sebastian's hands tighten and rip his hair back, but instead felt his fingers coming around looking for something.

When Sebastian undid the blindfold and dropped it to the car floor, he saw Ciel's hands come up to his eyes and cover them. The boy's head was swimming and his eyes were not accustomed to the dismal bright grey lighting outside. He scrubbed his face with the palm of his hands and finally took them away. He looked around for a second to take in his surroundings and then he finally noticed Sebastian's hands running up and down his back reassuringly. He slowly arched toward Sebastian, realizing too late that by leaning forward he was in fact getting closer to the man he was running away from.

Sebastian quickly captured the boy, hiking his legs up and making him straddle his waist. He watched as Ciel used his forearms to attempt to push away and then started to squirm when Sebastian made him still against his chest. Ciel blushed furiously, and eventually relaxed at the sound of Sebastian's steady heart beat.

"Now tell me what happened." Sebastian ordered. 

Ciel tightened a bit and opened his mouth. He told Sebastian quickly about how the boy had come up behind him without warning and kicked him squarely between the legs. He tried not to get into too many details and tried to keep it brief and short in hopes of lessening his punishment. Sebastian's hand none the less kept stroking the boy's back and started think. He had planned on going straight home after this, but after seeing how tender and willing the boy was with him-and despite the incident in the store- he wanted to have some fun with the boy.

So after deciding on where he wanted to head out to, he made the driver turn onto a street leading to the red light district of the city. He knew that no matter who came here, they were always welcome. He knew that for his next task that no one would harm his property, well no one who knew what was good for them anyways.

In the red light district, there were druggies and tramps who lifted their skirts for any man or woman who offered to pay. As you entered the district, there was hardly any order. Some buildings were out of use and burned or boarded up, others were open and advertised sex or drink. There was the occasional respectable company caught in a district where the rent was cheap, but that was rare. As Ciel lifted his head, he knew the exact part of town they were in. He was familiar with the streets and its people and the friends he once had here. This was his home, well the only one he had ever really known.

As they drove down the streets, there were some women shoved up against walls with their dresses literally torn off and men between their legs. There were other men who stood off to the side watching the two have sex while they stuffed their hands down their pants. Once they had passed more of the orgies going on around them, the car came to a stop in front of a respected sex shop.

"What are we doing here?" Ciel asked a little panicked.

"I want you to go and buy something for yourself in there, and do not tempt anyone while you are in there." Sebastian stated.

Before Ciel could reply, Sebastian slowly unhooked the chain from the collar and shoved Ciel out onto the pavement. He let the car run and waited for Ciel to get his wits and walk inside, rather bravely I might add, and ignore the catcalls he got as he walked in looking like a prostitute.

Sebastian sat there for a few seconds and watched the door, and then his mind started to wander. He started to think about when he first came to this side of town and every moment after when he visited this place. He couldn't help but think about why he had become like this, and how he had met Ciel for the first time by mistake.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update was so late, I have been sick for a whole week and just caught up with my school work as well as getting some more free time! I have also been at a roadblock on how I wanted to end this chapter, but I was inspired at the very end! Anyway I hope you keep reading and next chapter, you will get to know a little more about Sebastian and his upbringing as well as the obvious climatic ending of this chapter.


	6. Red Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn more about Sebastian's past and how he grew up as a small child. There are many secrets about him and how he grew up and felt neglected throughout most of his childhood. He was a void for the longest time, until he found something he wanted the most, but could not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that the sex in this chapter isn't as thrilling as it could be, I am just not that great at writing sex scenes between men and women. It's not that I can't do it, it's just that I find it boring and cliche and that the plot often turns out to be like cheesy porn. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Also thank you all for your positive reviews, it means a lot to me!
> 
>  
> 
> I am also very sorry that this chapter has been so late, my sibling died and it's taken me a while to be able to stay in my room for long periods of time where my computer is. Anyway, enjoy the smut.

**DISCLAIMER** **: Sebastian's stepmother in here is originally Ciel's mother in the anime, but I wanted to incorporate some of the characters that were in the show, so there is no relation between Ciel and his mother in this fiction. She is Sebastian's stepmother in this work with no association to Ciel at all.  
**

 

 

There weren't many days that the young Michaelis' heir could look back on the previous day and said he had enjoyed himself. Sure there were days when he was happy and joyful and playing, but when he turned sixteen many of those days started to vanish.

When he had turned sixteen, his father remarried to a woman whom Sebastian cannot recall the face of even though she is still his stepmother. She was a curvy and flirtatious woman, and although she knew Sebastian was only of sixteen years she took him into her bed. He had looked older for his age, nearly eighteen by the time she came into his life and she had decided that she wanted to go gobble him up-literally and figuratively.

"Hello, Sebastian," she had said with a voice like velvet one night when his father was working late.

"Hello, Rachel." Sebastian replied formally. 

He didn't like this woman. She always stank of perfume and whenever they were alone together she would touch him oddly and he didn't understand why. His heart would drop when she would enter a room and he would feel sick whenever she would place her hand on his knee. He would feel an odd twitch in his pants whenever she started to lean forward and expose her breasts, and he didn't know why. Most of the time he ignored it, already knowing that she wanted to have sex with him. 

Of course, he knew what sex was, but he wasn't the type of man to go sleeping around with just anyone. He didn't like the way she made him feel at times. For example, the one time during a party when she had dragged him off to the secluded part of the house and did what she wanted to him. He remembered that her breath was stale and marked with brandy and cigarettes as well as a faint sour smell coming from the back of her throat. There was no doubt she was beautiful, that much he understood, but he didn't find her attractive. He didn't think she looked any more beautiful when they were locked in that closet together and she had started to strip. He didn't find it to be something that turned him on. This wasn't to say that he didn't love the anatomy of women, he did, but she just wasn't going to do it for him.

Once she had locked herself and Sebastian inside the closet, she pressed herself against him and looked down as her drink spilled on Sebastian's sleeve. She then looked up at him, smiling and then with breathy words whispered 'oops'. She proceeded to shove Sebastian's back against the wall and pull his jacket off of him. She stripped herself, bringing her panties down to her ankles and then pulling her little black dress up and over her breasts. She had then unzipped Sebastian's pants and started to grind her thighs against his.

As she continued her work and started to get a reaction from Sebastian, she kept doing it. Once she had found out that the boy was responding to her touches despite his pleas, she was relentless. She would make sure to make contact with him at least once a day, even in front of her husband. Whether it was small gesture, or an intimate one under the table, she was always touching him.

Her gestures continued on for months, and Sebastian wanting to stay quiet and keep his father happy with Rachel, stayed silent. However, there was a time where Rachel had manipulated Sebastian's father to get him out of the house for a few days. As soon as he had left for an abroad trip, it was just Sebastian and Rachel alone together in the mansion. For two days, he was able to escape his stepmother, but soon she had cornered him.

It was a Saturday morning when Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, when Rachel made her move. She had come down the stairs, her makeup put on in a hurry and her clothes tugged on haphazardly. She had picked out her most revealing outfit she possessed, and tip-toed down the stairs to the living room. Her dress was black and lace, it was form fitting and maybe even a few sizes too small to accent every curve. The bottom of the dress only came to her mid-thigh and looked as though it were riding up with every step she took. By the time she had reached the couch with a dozing Sebastian, she was making sure her dress was exposing as much skin as possible. She made sure the lace on the sides of her stomach were positioned just below her ribs, and that the v-neck cut was positioned just so when he woke up he could see her breasts perfectly.

Slowly and carefully, she climbed over him and straddled his waist. She then started to grind down on his crotch, and then watched as his eyes fluttered open. At first there was a glimpse of shock in his eyes, but then he slowly started to come to it.

"You avoided me Sebastian, that wasn't very nice," Rachel said in a pouty voice.

"I avoided you, because I didn't want to be jumped every few minutes," Sebastian answered.

"That's mean! But since I have you right where I want you, that doesn't matter anymore."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but then watched as she started to pull apart the v-neck part of her dress to where her plastic filled breasts lolled out. Sebastian slowly looked up from her breasts and to her face where she had her lips parted and eyes closed. She was moving back and forth across Sebastian's waist, and finally got the reaction she wanted from him. She opened her eyes, and then smiled at him.

"You're excited," she teased.

Sebastian decided to give into the taunting and teasing, and then suddenly flipped her onto her back. He grabbed her wrists and then brought them above her head.

"I'll show you just how excited I am," Sebastian smirked as he slowly undid his pants. He watched as she eyed him carefully, and with no warning at all she was all over him. She was practically begging and screaming for him to just fuck her already. Sebastian watched as she practically started ripping at the fabric where her dress dropped into a 'V' and he started to pull his pants off. He watched as her too small lace bra started to slip off as she bent forward rather eagerly. Her breasts popped out of the top and hung there loosely, obviously worn down due to the fact that she had slept with many men who like to suckle on her teets. Her skin was a thin porcelain that had hardly any marks on it and was smooth to the touch, enticing Sebastian to reach out and let his fingers glide over her. He leaned forward and started to suck on her skin.

Rachel threw her head back and started to moan rather loudly as Sebastian started his ministrations. He continued to tease her and listen to her pouting moans until she begged him to stop and get it over with. He was happy to follow the order, but after being under her rule for far too long, he decided he would rather play by his own rules. He held her close to him, close enough that he could feel her breath against his cheeks and watch her eyes dilate.

He never realized that her skin held a certain fragrance, this was the first time he had smelled it. There was a hint of faint rose on her as well as something of a wildflower smell. Overall Sebastian found it very alluring, compared to her artificial smell. She often smelled of booze and overpowering perfume that smelled like a mix of several different scents. As he continue to look at her, Sebastian noted several things he hadn't before. He noticed how there were faint little smile wrinkled the skin around her eyes, and that around her mouth were frown lines. Usually, he would cast her a uncaring glance as he was entering a room and not acknowledge her until she made a move.

However, now that he was this close to her, he started to notice small differences in her face and the way her skin would crinkle at certain places when she made a face. He noticed, just how attractive and unattractive she was at the same time. He found her skin and large eyes to be the most wonderful thing about her, but was appalled by the rest. He found her arrogant and needy when she would walk in a room and think she owned the place. He hated the way her face drew back when she was smiling or had any expression on her face for the matter.

"Sebastian! Would your hurry up already," Rachel whined at the top her lungs.

Sebastian had, had about enough of this woman. He wanted nothing more than to just show her that she couldn't rule over him for the rest of his life, but instead he followed her orders. He ripped the rest of her skanky dress off and threw it to the floor, and watched as she looked at his with mild horror in her eyes. He slowly let his hands glide up her body and then to her face, where he pulled her head down to where she had to look into his eyes. He watched as she was ready to partake in this sinful act.

He waited for the timing to be right when he put his hands on her hips, and rubbed his thumb in little circles on her hip and watched as she shivered at the small action. When he had finally decided that she was not suspecting anything, he forced her hips down against his and watched as she threw her head back in surprise. He started to move then, not caring about who she was or what she had done, but only focusing on the action that he was performing. It was his first time after all, and he wanted to capture the sensations he was feeling even though it happened to be with this detestable woman.

Once they had finished having sex, Sebastian had walked away from her and started to resume his daily activities. Days passed and even when his father came home and asked how things had been, he said they had been as normal as ever. Rachel however, was in hysterics. She was crying every few hours and moping around the house, especially when Sebastian would ignore her even when she spoke to him. Sebastian had told his father that he didn't know why she was crying and would not comfort her, instead leaving it up to his father.

As Sebastian grew further away from his father and stepmother, the two of them grew close. Rachel finally realized why she had married this man initially. In the beginning, she had been after his money and was determined to get into his will somehow, but now she came to find that he was a caring and thoughtful man. Rachel then started treating Sebastian as her own son, instead of a new plaything she just had to have.

Sebastian on the other hand, decided that he liked playing around with people like that. He loved to see them crying and brokenhearted when he would ignore them or refuse to acknowledge they had done anything or even met. He continued to seek out different women, some his neighbors or teachers or sleazy girls in bars, but none had met his expectations. For months he slept with different women, feeling nothing as they threw themselves at him and begged for something that night.

He had gone from a boy who cared about his father (or at least his fatherly figure) and wanted to be something in the world that would contribute to society, to someone who was looking for their next fuck that would blow their mind. He had not found the sensation yet, and when he did he was determined to never let it go. He decided that he would try his luck with more, "experienced women" down in the red light district. 

There were no rules here, and Sebastian felt right at home once he had entered the district. He felt that he would try his luck at one of the whorehouses that claimed to have the best girls in town. He walked into the tavern, and saw that many of the women and men were crowded around something and as he tried to near and find out what the commotion was, the crowd started to dispers.

"The boy 's in for it now isn't he?" said one of the girls as she passed by.

"I'll say, little runt has never been grateful for what he's been given," said the other.

"Excuse me, what happened just now?" Sebastian asked as the women walked by.

He noticed that the outfits they wore were cheap and stained, while their faces looked like they had stuck their faces in paint and let it dry and their hair looked as though it needed to be washed.

"Well hello mister," said the first girl,"My name's Ronda."

"I'm Raquel," blurted the second.

"What happened down there, was that this boy that our manage bought, decided that he didn't want to work anymore. He's a cute little thing, but nothing in comparison to you, sir," Ronda stated.

Sebastian smirked,"What exactly is it he didn't want to do?"

The girls laughed in unison and took Sebastian by the arm as they led him around the house and towards a back entrance.

"He didn't want to have sex with anyone, but really what was he thinking would happen? He lives in a whorehouse for god's sake! What did he expect? That cleaning the floors is all we'd ask of him?" Ronda laughed. 

Sebastian decided that the boy was nothing of his concern, and let himself be pulled along by these women into an alley near the store. He watched as the two women bickered over him, and watched as Raquel walked off with a chunk of hair missing.

"Well, it looks like it's just us," Ronda said rather satisfied.

Ronda pushed Sebastian up against the brick wall and started to trail her hands down his front, and then drop to her knees. She unzipped his slacks, and reached inside and started to entice him. Sebastian stood there, hardly interested in this woman. This woman who smelled of varying liquors was down on her knees trying to get him hard, but Sebastian simply wasn't feeling it.

Suddenly, he heard screaming and crying from a wall nearby. He turned to look, his eyes glazed in a hazy look of disinterest. He saw a door open, and the yellow light that seeped out from behind the enormous figure, contrasted with the deep blue light of night. The figure started to scream at a smaller form in its hands.

"This was the last straw! My Mistress doesn't approve of me having you, and she wants you for herself. If I can't have you, then no one here can. Get out of here!" he screamed.

The man threw the small figure into the street behind the building, and Sebastian watched as its broken form started to get up and tried to push its way inside the building. He heard the small for scream 'Please! Please!' over and over again. Finally the small figure, that was a young boy, fell to the ground after the door was slammed in his face. There was quiet sobbing after the loud slam, and Sebastian was intrigued. As the woman on her knees kept sucking him, Sebastian saw the small boy laying in the dim light and knew that he would more than likely be raped later in the night. He watched the small boy look around him and stagger to his feet and touch the door. He noticed that the boy was dressed in nothing but rags, and the rags that showed off his skin in intimate places. Sebastian started to feel something stirring inside him as he watched the young boy hit the door that was slammed in his face.

Sebastian started to admire how smooth and slender the boy's legs were and how flawless and white the skin was. He noticed that from what was not covered up by the threadbare rags, that the boy's flesh was virtually unmarred. Sebastian saw how the boy's deep teal hair reflected the moonlight and Sebastian couldn't help but imagine the boy on his knees instead of this woman sucking him off and his hands fisting that hair. He could see the boy's supple thighs spreading on his bed sheets as he offered him this virginity and his calves shaking as he orgasmed after Sebastian had ravished him. Even though the boy had not yet turned around, he could tell that the face he would make after coming would probably be one he would never forget. He could see it now, the boy spreading his own legs and  _begging_ Sebastian to go easy on him and then as Sebastian had built up a pace that was enjoyable, the boy's hair would be sticking to his forehead and he would be mewling cutely. 

"You like that sweetheart?" Asked the woman before him.

Sebastian grunted and fisted her hair spray coated hair and shoved her further along his shaft. Just as he looked back at the boy, he saw another man coming near him and putting his arm around the boy and dragging him off in an adjacent alley. Sebastian quickly pushed the woman off of his cock and started to walk down the same way the pair had left, while ignoring the whore who was screaming at him about her payment. Sebastian tucked himself back into his pants and then pulled his cell out of his pants pocket and dialed a number he rarely used.

The overly cheerful red head's voice come through the static filled connection and greeted Sebastian who started towards the main road. 

"Sutcliff, I'm cashing in a favor."

Grelle replied with an infamous comment about Sebastian being a sex maniac and then asked him what exactly he was looking for. 

"A boy, about five foot two. Teal hair that shines and pale skin that is unmarred by another man or woman's touch. I'll give you until October to find him," Sebastian said and then hung up before the redhead could protest.

Sebastian smirked and walked down the street, knowing very well that he would see that boy again and he would have his way with him no matter what it took. Money was of no consequence and he cared not if the boy loved him in the end. He just needed something new and cute and attractive for the most part. He just needed something he could fuck over and over and no free will of its own. The thing he wanted now most was that boy, and that boy was Ciel Phantomhive.   

              


	7. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel fool around a bit more, and soon we discover just how tender and affectionate Sebastian can be towards his other half. However, will things be set back once an unexpected turn of events occurs?

Ciel exited the shop and walked out onto the street where the slick black car awaited him. He slowly walked back towards the car and looked through the tinted windows. As he peered inside his breath hitched at the far away look in Sebastian's eyes. He watched Sebastian for a quick second and felt a flutter in his chest and heat rise to his cheeks. He quickly shoved the feeling back down and hoped that the driver nor Sebastian noticed what was happening.

Ciel had gone into the shop quickly and took as many things as he could and quickly discarded all of the money that Sebastian had given him and hoped that no one was staring for too long. However, these thoughts were quickly abandoned when he noticed that the shadows in the back of the room as he was leaving started to come forward and follow him out of the store. He wasn't aware of the three men quickly advancing upon him and close to reaching out for him, and would have been subjected to their ways if the driver hadn't stepped out and quickly ushered the boy inside the car.

"Master Michaelis ought not to let you out with nothing on," the old man muttered under his breath.

Ciel looked up at the old man and looked at his kind wrinkled face and mumbled an apology and hoped that this man wasn't disgusted with him (no doubt knowing what his position in the house was). The old man opened the door and watched Sebastian's glazed over eyes looked over the boy once and then landed on the bag in his hands. 

"Thank you very much Mr. Tanaka, but I do think that we have had a change of plans. Take us immediately to the Undertaker, I have some business with him I would like to discuss." 

"Very good, sir," said Mr. Tanaka as he pushed the boy inside the car.

Ciel slid along the cool vinyl and looked at the floor as he felt Sebastian's gaze crawl over him. He concentrated on the floor of the pattern and counted the divots running under his care feet. He tried not to blush when he felt Sebastian's eyes on him and practically penetrating his soul. He felt like looking at the man and screaming 'What the hell do you want!", but he didn't. Ciel wasn't ready to test the waters on pushing his master just yet, not after the rough treatment during the party last night.

Sebastian smirked and slunk over to the boy and sat uncomfortably close to him. He watched as Ciel's shoulder curved up towards his ear and the boy's hair fell into his eyes. He slowly placed a hand on the boy's left shoulder and watched as he flinched slightly and tried to press himself against the window. By now the two men were sitting rather close to the window, the armrest of the window pressing into Ciel's rib cage.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to play with you any more for today," Sebastian said to the young boy.      

Ciel blushed and quickly looked up at Sebastian, instantly regretting meeting the red eyes. He was captivated then by the look in Sebastian's eyes, and stiffened as the man drew closer to his face. Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face and nearly touched his lips to Ciel's, but quickly turned his head and pushed the boy's head downward. Ciel's confusion grew until he felt the hair on the back of his neck being moved. He quickly put a hand over the back of his neck and pulled away from Sebastian. He looked down at the floorboards of the car and refused to move his hands for a while, all while Sebastian stared at the boy curiously.

Sebastian watched as his arm stiffened and his knuckles grew white as he gripped the flesh where his tattoo was placed. Ciel eventually let his hand fall from his neck and looked at Sebastian with a hard glare and said,"Never do that again."

**FLASHBACK**

Ciel sat in a rather uncomfortable chair with his face strapped to a headrest that forced his face between two cushions. His eyes were wide open because of the needles that were placed face up a centimeter before his eyes. His faced was strapped down to he headrest through the use of a ball gag that went through his mouth and leaked spit. Ciel tried not to move as the pain in his back and neck grew even further. If he did move, his master had warned him that the needles would go into his eyes and he would be blinded and thrown out the house immediately. After-all, who wants a blind slave?  

This was the second time in his life that he was tattooed. The first had been by his unofficial master Marcus, and the second time was now by Sir. Ciel never found out the man's name, only that he was to be referred to as Sir. Sir had purchased the tattoo image that was placed on him by Marcus and intended to renew the tattoo now that Ciel was his property. 

The buzzing continued, but all that Ciel could concentrate on was the. curve and point of the needles placed to close to his face. He noticed how the sweat that pooled on his forehead that dripped onto the needles would slide down and dissipate at the bottom where it stuck out of the wood block. He watched as the needles seemed to come in closer to his eyes and then pull away unexpectedly. He flinched whenever there was an excessive amount of pressure put on his neck and his face seemed to be pressed further down.

"Get up brat, it's all finished," came the gruff voice of his new master.

Ciel waited for the ball gag to be undone so he could get up and follow whatever orders it was that his master was to give him. The gag quickly fell out his mouth and Ciel stood up and backed away from the monstrous chair. As he backed away from the chair, he felt the fabric of his master's shirt against his bare back. He quickly swiveled around and put his hands over his ribs. Ciel was not suspecting his hair to be ripped back and his face smacked hard three times and then shoved to his knees.

"Never ever get in my way, and don't look at me with those pitiful blue eyes."

Ciel looked at the ground and then waited for a command.

"Get up, and follow me."

Ciel got to his feet and walked after his master, watching his heels the whole time that way he would not meet his master's eyes in case he turned around. Ciel watched the twisting patterns of the fabric as his master turned down different hallways. A cold hard feeling settled in his stomach as they continued on and eventually halted outside two ebony doors. Ciel looked up and shrunk back into himself as the doors were pulled open to reveal Sir's punishment room. He remembered his first whipping only two days ago. His back still bled occasionally, and he hoped that any small infraction he had made would not result in another whipping.

"I need you to move my equipment to another room, I want it done within the next three hours or there will be consequences."

Ciel was about to protest, when he caught his master's angry look out of the corner of his eye. He nodded, and was slapped upside the head harshly.

"Say _yes Sir_ , when I tell you to do something."

"Yes Sir," Ciel whispered. 

Sir quickly turned on his heel and left the hallway and the small boy standing alone in the room. Ciel looked at both sides of the room and noted all the boxes, tools, flags, weapons, and cabinets that were placed around the room. He knew that no matter how fast he would do this, he would not finish in time. 

He quickly walked over to the boxes and picked them up and hurriedly put them in another room that was big enough. He tried to replicate the set up of the original room but knew that he was not spot on. Ciel had gotten about half off the items moved to the other room when he heard the soft padding of footsteps up the carpet. He kept moving boxes, faster this time and nearly tripping over his own bruised feet. The soles of his feet ached and begged him to stop running back and forth from the two rooms and occasionally he could feel his blisters stretching and bursting on the cool carpet. He finally stood at the entrance of the original room and waited for the foot steps to come padding down the hallway. He shook violently and played with the wasit of his pants, and looked at the ground as freshly polished shoes appeared before him. 

"I see you haven't finished the one task that I asked of you," Sir said to the quivering boy.

Ciel waited and waited for his master to say something, anything, to break this deafening silence. Instead of saying something, Ciel's master pulled him along by his arms and led him to the basement. In the basement identical sets of equipment that were placed in the upstairs torture room were placed here as well. Ciel was beginning to understand his master's methods. It seemed as though Sir was rather intent on torturing the boy and determined to punish the boy for any infraction he made.

What Ciel did not know though was that Sir not only punished him to break him but also because, he loved to see the way the boy's face would twist in pain. He loved the way that is lips would part and his screams would fill the air and his teeth glistened with spit. He loved the trembling in his arms or legs and the way his flesh looked after a beating or whipping. He loved how the blood that Ciel lost would slowly drip down onto the floor and pool at the tips of his shoes. Today however, he was going to enjoy the way Ciel's face contorted at the smell of burning flesh and fire.

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the roaring pit of fire and coals in the very center of the room. The fire was slowly licking over the coals, and seemed to settle at the bottom of the charred rocks where it heated it's very core. The flames rose and fell in time with his breath and the coals sizzled and popped with his heart beat. Ciel pulled roughly against Sir's grip and tried to cower away from the heat. He cried and begged for Sir to slow down and not thrown him atop the flames.

"Quit your whining, it's not that bad," sneered Sir.

Ciel cried large tears that flowed down his thin cheeks and landed on Sir's thick arms. He sobbed as Sir placed him before the coals and hit him several times before letting go. Ciel barely registered the pain in his cheek or the loose molar that threatened to fall out as his tongue played with it. He watched the coals sizzle and Sir sit in the chair placed at the end of the ten foot long trail.

"I want you to walk across these coals for me, slowly, that way you know what it feels like to have to wait for something I asked you to do to be done and it isn't."

Ciel sobbed, letting go of a loose noise that sounded like a broken whimper. He pleaded with Sir to not make him do this, but Sir only sat there watching the boy. Ciel cried and cried and finally, he lifted one leg and placed it on the coals. He immediately regretted his decision and retreated back to the cold cement. Sir then barked at him,"The only way you're getting off is walking over these coals and kneeling at my feet and apologizing."

Ciel slowly put his foot back on the coals and felt his flesh start to burn as he put weight on it, he took another step and then another, and so on until he was yelled at to stop and slow down. Ciel crossed the length of coals four minutes later and collapsed on the floor at Sir's feet. He slowly knelt before him and apologized in a shaky voice.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel whispered as his  voice broke.

"Do you know why I burned your feet boy?"

"B-because I took too long m-moving your things Sir," he replied.

"Correct. I don't like to be kept waiting, so when I ask you to do something you do it. I burned your feet that way you would be reminded to not disappoint me again."  

Ciel nodded, and felt as though a heavy weight was placed on his back as he bent to his new master's will.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ciel looked out the window and pushed his hair back down on his neck. Sebastian watched as the boy quivered slightly as his fingers brushed over the inked flesh and slowly rubbed at the knob of bone connecting to his neck. Sebastian saw that the boy had drawn into himself and was rubbing the underside of his feet slowly on the carpet of the car. Ciel was muttering to himself words of comfort over and over in a monotone voice that was devoid of all hope. Sebastian listened intently as he drowned out the sounds of the outside world and the hum of the car's engine. Sebastian thought he heard the words "okay" and "not hurting anymore" slip out of Ciel's mouth as he repeated the sentences to himself over and over again.

Sebastian almost felt sorry for the boy, due to what the boy was about to experience. He _almost_ felt sorry for him.

*                                                                                        *                                                                                           *

Ciel's heart rate increased as he approached the wooden door leading to a very warm room. He could feel the heat from outside, and he knew that a fire of some kind must lay behind the door. As the door was pushed open and Ciel was led inside, his eyes immediately drifted towards the giant yellow and orange flames that stood in the corner of the room. The fire was on a brick patio of sorts that came up to his waist. The patio was charred black and at the very bottom you could see the clay covered bricks that were worn and stressed due to the large amounts of heat they were subjected to daily. The fire seemed to sweep out and then back, almost like the waves of an ocean, and reach out but quickly pulled back into the yellow bricked mouth.

He felt his hands get clammy and his mouth grow dry as they neared the odd looking man bent over the edge of the furnace. As they got nearer, Ciel noticed how the man's hair was cut jaggedly and it seemed as though his hair spilled into his eyes and hindered his work. Ciel watched as the funny man quickly spun around and grinned at Sebastian and himself as they stood there and watched.

"Ah, Master Michealis," came the man's gravely voice.

"Good day Mr. Undertaker," came Sebastian's cool voice.

Ciel pressed himself up against Sebastian's torso, as he was forced to stand before this unknown man completely nude. Ciel noticed how when he pressed against Sebastian, his master's hand came down on his shoulder and rested there comfortingly. A calm wave washed over Ciel and he stopped fidgeting as Sebastian's thumb stroked his shoulder. Ciel leaned into Sebastian's soft touch and forgot about the fire and the strange man that was speaking to his master. He was vaguely aware of their chatter, and heard some of the words that they were exchanging but did not register them. He was more focused on the gentle caressing and the little kneading motions that Sebastian made with his fingers.  He was so focused in fact that he was leaning back into the touches and making a humming noise in his throat that sounded like a cat's purrs. 

Sebastian was enjoying the sounds that his little pet was making, and did not want the boy to stop enjoying his ministrations. He then moved one hand from the boy's shoulder to his hair, and slowly with that hand, he snaked his fingers through the hair and pushed up against the grain of his hair and then pulled back down. He continued to drag his hands through Ciel's hair, and noticed that the boy was completely at his mercy and had closed his eyes. Sebastian then swiftly moved and shoved Ciel's head down and pushed the hair covering the nape of his neck away and revealed the tattoo.

"Ah, just as I thought," came the Undertaker's voice.

Ciel flailed for a second and hissed as Sebastian's hands dug into his shoulder and twisted at a painful angle. His eyes were bright and full of hate at Sebastian's deceit and his heart felt heavy and achy.

"It's beautiful no? I bought it from a man who was rather reluctant on parting with it. But eventually, he sold," Sebastian said smugly.

The Undertaker laughed in his throat and soon came over to Ciel and took a few measurements of his neck and then nodded and walked away while muttering to himself. Sebastian however was watching as the boy's body shook with rage, and decided that he would let the boy in on his little secret.   

"Ciel, my pet, the reason as to why I brought you here was to touch up your little gift," he said while tracing the lines of the tattoo. 

Ciel stiffened. He thought back to the sharp sting of the needles and the cold metal placed inches from his eyes, and suddenly he felt a tremor of fear run through his body. Sebastian noticed that the boy's fear seemed to spike, and finding pleasure in this, he deiced to push the boy further to see what kind of face he would make. 

"It's not a tattoo, I think ink on the body ruins its appeal. Instead, I have brought you here for a branding."

Ciel blanched and struggled against Sebastian's grip as he led him over to an odd looking chair. He was forced upon the hard wood chair with his legs spread far apart and his face shoved down into a hole where three leather straps held him in place. His hands were cuffed out on the arms of the chair in front of his face and his feet were shackled to the legs of the chair. He struggled to pull against the restraints, and as Sebastian knelt down to his eye level, he glared at him.

"Now, I would stay very still if I were you," Sebastian teased.

Ciel could not see the fire place behind him, nor the white hot poker coming towards his flesh. He felt the heat radiating off of the object and the sound of sizzling iron as it neared his neck. His eyes widened and he was no longer looking at Sebastian, but the floor instead while his eyes welled up with tears. He stiffened and gripped the wooden arms of the chair as he felt the initial burn of the poker against his skin. He felt an itching in his feet and rubbed them on the ground and screamed as the pain on his neck grew and grew. He screamed loud and horrifyingly high pitched shrieks, and let tears roll down his cheeks and stain the cement bellow him. He took in shaky breathes and heaved as the searing pain lodged itself on his vertebra, he did not notice that the poker had been drawn away and that his hands were being untied and his feet unshackled. Nor did he notice that he was chanting words under his breath like a mantra, and would not stop for a full two minutes. He was pulled up form the chair and placed in front of Sebastian who looked down at the boy, and felt a clenching in his heart.

**FLASHBACK**

Ciel sat in a dark corner crying, holding his ribs and bloodied nose while whispering to himself.

"It's okay, it's over, you're okay. The pain is temporary, it's okay, I'm okay, the pain is okay, okay, okay, okay, I'm not hurting. I'ts okay, I'm okay, I'm not okay. Pain okay. Not okay. I'm okay." he chanted over and over.

His ribs ached and felt like they scraped against his innards as he breathed. His nose gushed blood hurt as he fingered the jutting bone protruding from the side. He cowered into himself as he heard footsteps approach, and whimpered as they stopped in front of him. His whispering stopped and his tears flowed more freely and rapidly. The footsteps then quickly receded down the hall, and Ciel hugged the wall he was sitting by and knew that for sure his master would be coming soon to beat on him some more. 

He hadn't meant to drop the china on the hardwood floors, he was startled from the hard voice behind him of one of his master's new chefs. He had dropped the china and his master had thrown him to the ground and beat him savagely. He kicked him repeatedly in the ribs and the nose and slapped him around for a little while, and when he was done he left him there to bleed on the kitchen floor and eventually slink away unnoticed. 

He often came to this part of the house to get away and heal himself. He often cried here in this dark corner in an unused part of the house, and he was sure that this place was no longer a haven for his master had found it.

The footsteps returned, and this time there were two different sets. One was heavy and confident, and the other was light and jovial. Ciel cowered further into himself and let loose and unwarranted sob, and waited for the figures to approach him and possibly beat him yet again. He flinched violently when a hand was placed upon his shoulder and turned him to face said figure. 

When he looked up, it was not his master's face he saw, but rather a strong chiseled face of a man he had not seen before. He look from the man kneeling down to him and the seemingly boy standing behind him looking every which way but not at him. 

"Are you alright," came the stern voice that Ciel had heard before he dropped the china. 

Ciel sobbed harder recalling the punishment and the cracking of bones.

"It's alright little one, no one will harm you now. My friend here saw what he did to you in the kitchen. We think it's not right that he treat you that way."

Ciel looked up at them quizzically. Didn't they know his position? Didn't they know that the help was forbidden to speak to him? Didn't they know that?

"I'm Bard, and that boy there is Finny."

Ciel said nothing but still continued to hug his ribs tightly and rub the bone sticking out from his nose.

"What do they call you?" asked Bard patiently.  

Ciel hesitated, but eventually replied with a shy and frightened,"Ciel."

Bard nodded and then noticed that the boy's posture was odd and cowardly. 

"Why don't you let me take a look at that?" Bard asked.

Ciel shook his head viciously and gave a loud,"No! You aren't supposed to help me."

"Why not? I don't see why we should keep you in this state of pain and misery," came Finny's voice. 

"You're not supposed to talk to me, he told them, he  _told_ all of them never to speak to me or be kind. You aren't supposed to acknowledge my existence," Ciel whispered.

Finny made a disapproving sound, and turned away. Bard nodded, but insisted that he look at the damage that had been done. Reluctantly, and with a lot of coaxing, Ciel finally showed them what happened. 

"My god," Bard said angrily. 

Ciel, feeling as though the anger was directed at him, quickly returned to his position and pressed into himself. As he did so, blood form his side seeped through his hands and slipped down his fingers. He pinched the bridge of his nose and curled his toes as Bard looked at him with wide angry eyes. Ciel started to cry once again. His tears flowed down his bruised and red cheeks as he sat there and dry heaved. He tried not to look Bard in the eye and waited for a blow over the head, but did not feel one.

"How can such and evil man get away with beating an innocent kid," spat Bard as he reached for Ciel.

Ciel made himself smaller and was lifted up by Bard who then carried him down the hall and to the servants' quarters. Ciel had never been allowed in this room, let alone in the vicinity of it. He looked around at the clean white walls and the small doors leading off to different rooms with plated names on their fronts. He marveled at the pristine black and white checkered marble floors that seemed to click whenever Bard would put his heels down as they walked. Ciel couldn't help but notice the fluorescent lights that actually worked and provided a soft yellow glow over everything that he looked at. As he laid there in Bard's arms, he felt warmth sweep over him from the open vents on the ceilings and noticed that there wasn't a single busted pipe.

As Ciel marveled at all of this, he couldn't help but think of the place he was forced to live down bellow the entire mansion. Sure the space he lived in was bigger than what was provided for the servants, but Ciel would have taken a tiny heated cramped room over his own. The walls were cold wet cement with a sort of green and brown slime growing on the sides that made Ciel sick the first time he touched them. There were wet cardboard boxes in the corners of the rooms filled with old rat traps and kerosene lamps that didn't work. There were pipes sticking out here and there, and in the dark Ciel would walk past them and cut himself on their rusted open mouths. Sometimes the pipes leaked clear water, other times an awful brown liquid that filled the floor completely. On clear nights, Ciel could look through the dingy window at the top of the basement like room and see the moon. Other nights, it was just the dark and the hum of air gushing through the pipes above his head. Where he slept was close to that wall where the moon touched the ground and was hidden behind a multitude of boxes. Some nights, when he wasn't able to slink off to his room unnoticed, he was shackled to the opposite wall under a leaky pipe that held him in the same position for hours on end.

"Here we are," said Bard in a cheerful voice.

Bard kicked the door open softly to reveal a small room with a bare light bulb and two wire beds in the corners. The room was small but warm, and Ciel felt anxious as Bard put him down on the ground. Ciel stood there twiddling with his thumbs as Bard and Finny sat down on the bed and watched him. He didn't know why the two men brought him here, he didn't know what kindness was and least of all expected to receive it any time soon.

"You better let me take a look at that," Bard said while gesturing to Ciel's bloodied side.

Ciel flinched and grabbed at his ribs tighter, he shook his head and backed away.

"I-it's fine, you don-don't need to w-worry yourself over it-t," he stuttered.

Ciel hadn't had problems with his speech before coming to Sir's residence, but rather after he had started living there. He had developed a stutter that stayed with any sentences-if any- that he spoke. It would piss Sir off to no end, and would wind up in a harsh beating for Ciel, but he could not stop no matter the punishment.

Bard quickly stood up and advanced towards him and noticed that as he got closer Ciel cowered further into himself and didn't put up much of a fight once he grabbed his arm forcefully. Ciel went limp and let Bard drag him over towards the bed and take his shirt off without any struggle. Bard quickly looked at the wound covering most of Ciel's left rig cage and gently touched his nose to see if it was broken. The bruising on Ciel's rib cage was dark, made up of dark shades of purple and blue with yellow outlining the edges. Some of the bone of his ribs stuck out of the skin and attempted to reach out for his arms. His nose, while gushing blood and slightly bruised, was not broken.

Ciel's complexion grew pale as the sides of his chest continued to slowly drip blood like a faucet left on in winter so the pipes won't freeze. The edges of his vision started to grow black and suddenly there was a drowning of noises like they were distant and faint. His vision receded to black and then back and then black suddenly over took all of it and the voices of Bard and Finny could not longer reach him no matter how hard Ciel tried to listen.

*                                                                                        *                                                                                           *

Ciel awoke to soft sheets and the smell of laundry detergent. He slowly turned his head and relished in the feeling of the softness surrounding him and the smell that filled his nose. Suddenly he came to his sense and sat up quickly, his heart thrumming in his chest wildly. The blood rushed to his head and his side ached, but Ciel pushed it to the side and swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around. The room was empty and tidy, making Ciel nervous. He stood up on the wood floor and walked toward the door and reached for the handle. He poked his head out in the hall and looked quickly from side to side. He determined that it was safe to go out, and then ran down the hall and into the main corridors of the house. He felt at ease in the large halls alone with his thoughts and reveled in the solitude that they brought him.

However, a sickening feeling filled his stomach as he began to think on the previous events that took place just yesterday. He began to wonder if the events really had taken place just a day ago, or if they had taken places _days_ ago. He looked for any sign to indicate what the day or time was, but as he passed the grandfather clock at the top of the grand staircase he knew that something was wrong. The clock chimed that it was one-o-clock in the afternoon, yet there were no servants around to tidy up things or move furniture to different rooms. In fact, there was no sound, not a single sound in the entire house. Ciel's spine tingled and he knew that it was out of place for the mansion to be so quiet. It was only this still and quiet in the wee hours of the morning, Sunday afternoons, or when Sir was holding an outdoor party. Ciel stopped in his tracks. He quickly eliminated two of the three possibilities as to why the house was so quiet, and shuddered. He remembered that Sir had been planning an outdoor gala for the past month to celebrate his newly acquired property over the past few months. _But the party was to be held on Friday night, and yesterday was only just Tuesday..._  ,Ciel thought to himself,  _but that must mean that it is in fact Friday today!_  

Ciel raced to the kitchen and went through the back door that led to the back gardens and was about to head outside when a loud voice stopped him from turning the knob. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Came Bard's gruff voice.

Ciel spun around and clutched his pounding heart as the chef rounded the corner carrying pots and pans of varying sizes.

"Wh-why didn't yo-you wak-ke me? I-it's been-n three d-days." Ciel asked slowly.

"Well we did try to wake you, but you seemed like you needed the sleep. I'm pretty sure with what all the things you have to do you must be."

Ciel looked at the chef with wide eyes and wondered what the man's aim was for helping him. He slowly approached the chef and stood as far away as possible from him, keeping the counter between them as he spoke.

"Wh-why did yo-you help-p me?"

Bard looked at the boy with a look that was a cross between pity and kindness.

"You're a kid, you shouldn't have to go through those things alone. I think it's rather cruel of that man to treat you that way like you don't matter. I believe that you should be treated equally like everyone else no matter your station in this god forsaken house." Bard replied.

Ciel looked at him in disbelief and before he could answer, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Sir in his suit and angry expression. His annoyance at the tie he was trying to loosen was soon directed at the chef, but was quickly redirected as the noticed the teal hair boy standing next to the chef. Sir's face became kind and then slowly twisted into a sadistic smile and anger filled his eyes. He approached the boy and grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly pulled him towards his face. Bard gripped the kitchen knife he had picked up to begin chopping vegetables and watched closely.  

"Where the hell have you been _boy_?" Sir snarled. 

Ciel quivered and curved into his shoulder. Sir slapped him hard across the face and Bard tensed.

"I expect an answer."

"I-I w-w-was bu-busy w-with-" Ciel started.

"Y-you were b-busy w-with something?" Sir mocked.

"I'm sorry Sir, he was busy helping me for the past few days. I asked him to help me here in the kitchen with a few things, it's a lot to handle when you're working by yourself," Bard lied.

Sir turned to Bard and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I expect you to be able to handle your job by yourself from now on, something as worthless as this slave shouldn't be helping you. Let alone preparing food, god knows where its been," Sir quipped with a wicked smile.

Sir exited the room and walked out into the back gardens, where he then oversaw all of the preparations for tonight's gala. Meanwhile, Ciel let go of the breath that he had been holding, and slumped against the counter. Bard watched as the boy went through his mental ritual after Sir left the room. He watched as Ciel closed his eyes and let go of his breath and then counted to five before becoming stiff and rigid again. He turned to face Bard and gave him a weary smile. Bard gave a short nod and then returned to chopping his vegetables. Ciel was about to turn to leave when Bard's voice stopped him.

"Stay a while, why don't you? you don't have anything to do at the moment do you?" Bard asked.

Ciel turned and looked at Bard, apprehensive at first, but then slowly calmed down and returned back to his place at the counter.

"Here, help me since you're here," Bard said, handing Ciel a kitchen knife.

The weight felt odd in Ciel's hands as he slowly pressed it against the cool wet vegetables on the cutting board before him. The knife slid smoothly through the skin of the vegetables and hit the board with a soft thunk. Ciel smiled to himself and kept cutting the vegetables until there weren't any left. Bard smiled at Ciel and then urged the boy to help him with other preparations for the party. A feeling of contentedness filled Ciel's chest as he stood there with the chef, and for the first time in his life Ciel felt as though he had a friend. However, it was about to end in the next coming months. 

  **END OF FLASHBACK**

The dull pain in Sebastian's chest had not gone away as he carried Ciel to the car. He gently laid the boy back down on the car seat and proceeded in after him. Ciel shied away as Sebastian sat next to him. He scratched at the gauze covering his brand and felt Sebastian's gaze even though he was facing away from him. Ciel recoiled as Sebastian reached out to touch him and drag him into his lap. As the startled teen sat there, Sebastian couldn't help but feel something close to regret for the boy. Something close, but not quite regret, but more of an overwhelming urge to see the look on his face again. Sebastian knew then, that he would do anything to see that look again. But why was his heart so heavy despite the pleasure he got from watching the teen fall further into his mental hell?

 


End file.
